Aunque digas NO, sabes que es SI
by harpohe1989
Summary: Un fin de semana sin Emma y Regina ha vuelto loca la ciudad... Y solo archive podrá salvarlos o quizas empeorarlo
1. Prologo

**_Hola! El siguiente fics fue pensado y escrito por dcromeror y mi persona, nació a raíz de un grupo de whassap dedicado originalmente a SQ, hoy está un poco desvirtuado, pero la escencia no se ha perdido_**

 ** _Espero que les guste y no duden en dejar sus comentarios_**

 ** _Enjoy_**

 **Archie**

MI nombre es Archie André, psicólogo de profesión en Storybrook y grillo parlante en el bosque encantado

Quiero plasmar en estas hojas el cómo mi vida fue tocada brutalmente por la encantadora anciana del pueblo. Yo iba paseando a Pongo tal cual fuera un día cualquiera en mi vida, cuando de un momento a otro, como si la fuerza de un agujero negro me succionará, me vi arrastrado por Granny a mi consultorio, inmediatamente fui atacado por sus reclamos acerca del caos que había en este pueblo ante la marcha de Regina y Emma a una convención.

- _Es que no es posible Archie_ – me reclamo cual culpable de su enojo – _Regina y Emma se han marchado hace menos de 24 horas, ni un día ha pasado y el pueblo es ya un desastre total_

-Pero… - Intente decir algo

- _Ohh ni olvides al disque par de reyes, Nieves y Charming impactados ante la locura en mi cafetería._

\- ¿Qué locura? – pregunte acomodándome en la silla, esos jaleos me interesaban – Quizás yo puedo ayudar.

- _Claro que puedes ayudar, tú eres loquero_ – Reviro lo ojos – _porque crees que te busque_

Me asombraba como sin querer la gente del pueblo podía copiar cosas de Regina, sin querer

\- Técnicamente soy psicólogo, los denominados loqueros son psiquiatras, es una rama totalmente diferente y…

Obviamente mi explicación no le importo mucho, ya que solo me lanzo una furiosa mirada y comenzó a caminar como león enjaulado por mi oficina

\- _¿Sabes que las únicas personas que pueden ponen orden en esta ciudad de locos, se fueron cierto?_

Me acomodé nervioso las gafas, al verla apuntarme con su dedo, asentí afirmativa y rápidamente a su pregunta.

 _-¿Y sabes también, que el único pasatiempo de este ridículo pueblo, es hablar de ese par, verlas discutir o sacarse los ojos, mientras están comiendo palomitas como si ellas fueran un película en el cine?_

-Bueno yo…

- _Tu mejor no opines que te he visto hacer lo mismo_

Trague saliva nervioso ante su comentario… no podía negar sus palabras tampoco

- _Es agotador verlas cada día pasar por mi cafetería… siempre con la misma rutina_ \- suspiro y tomo asiento frente a mí – _Porque no es solo que ellas peleen, si no que una vez esas dos se marchan, discuten tooooodos en la cafetería, que si hay tensión sexual entre ellas, si deben o no estar juntas, que si es bueno o no para el pueblo_ – Suspiro.

Tome su mano suavemente para darle mi apoyo

-Dígame entonces en que puedo ayudarla Granny

Soltó otro suspiro antes de hablar y me miro con determinación

- _Necesito que me digas si ese par de mujeres deben de estar juntas o no_

-Pero… Granny, yo… - trate de buscar algo que me librará de esto - soy psicólogo, no consejero matrimonial

\- _Lo se…_

Me acomode en mi silla para buscar las palabras justas, pues veía un brillo extraño en su mirada.

-Solo puedo darte mi opinión, de lo que he visto, pero no puedes, decir si merecen estar juntas o no con solo mi opinión

Levanto la vista para verme fijamente y ladeo la cabeza, el brillo volvía a sus ojos

- _Tiene usted toda la razón_

Abrí los ojos asustado ante el entusiasmo con el que había soltado mis manos

- _Debe de escuchar más opiniones antes de dar un veredicto_

-Granny, yo no hablaba de eso, me refería a que…

Poso su mano en mi boca deteniéndome

- _Va a escuchar a todas las personas de este pueblo antes que el parcito llegue y me dará un informe detallado…_

Acomode mis lentes nuevamente buscando entender de qué hablaba, tenía una idea, pero como me asustaba.

-¿Informe?

- _Exacto_ – tomo su bolso, camino a la puerta, se dio la vuelta y me miro con malicia – _Vas a escuchar los argumentos de este pueblo, me dirás si Regina y Emma deben de estar juntas o no_

-Pero yo…

- _Limpia tu agenda, mañana tendrás un día ocupado_ – me soltó así como si nada – _Ese dúo, regresará a primera hora del pasado mañana. Para eso ya debemos tener el veredicto_

Debo de haberme quedado mirando la puerta unos cinco minutos antes de que los maullidos de mi gatito Leo me sacaran de mi estado de shock. Lo tome entre mis manos y lo deje en mi regazo para poder acariciarlo suavemente… En que lio me había metido.

-Mañana será un día bastante interesante – le hable a mi pequeña bola de pelos – claramente no puedo negarme Leo, sino Granny me hará mucho daño o peor me amenazara con quitarme mis desayunos tan solo por llevarle la contraria.

Lo tome y lo deje sobre el sillón antes de caminar a mi escritorio.

-Mañana será un día ocupado Pongo – le advertí a mi manchado amigo – tendremos sesión con cada personaje de cuento de este pueblo… y no digamos que están muy cuerdos algunos

 **Espero que les gustara este pequeño comienzo… pronto veremos quien sera el primer paciente de este pobre grillo…**

 **Dedicatoria de Harpohe1989: Cariño, no le hagas caso a los comentarios q salgan de esta historia, la mitad son invento y la otra mitad mentiras xD**

 **Saludos desde Chile y Perú**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola! Este fic esta escrito con dcromeror y mi persona, agradecemos a todas las que han dejado un mensaje y a aquellas personas que leen entre las sombras**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y no duden en dejar sus comentarios**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 **Granny**

El día había comenzado con un sol resplandeciente, cielo despejado, las aves volando libremente que más decir un perfecto clima, al menos mi ventana me daba una bella vista; pero yo sabía que eso no iba a durar, tenía claro lo que me esperaba al empezar la jornada de trabajo, una tormenta era lo que me aguardaba. Me pare frente a la puerta de mi consultorio, estaba tan nervioso, tenía una idea sobre que encontraría ahí.

\- Dios que deberé de soportar hoy - Limpie mis lentes una vez más y acomode mi chaqueta de forma compulsiva. Sin abrir aun la puerta podía escuchar el ruido tras ella, los gritos y las acusaciones traspasaban las paredes de mi pequeño consultorio. No quería ni saber cuánta gente estaría esperando en la recepción.

\- Por razones como estas es cuando extraño ser un pequeño grillo – Murmure a Pongo que se encontraba escondido tras mi escritorio - No temas amiguito, que algunos son inofensivos… bueno son los buenos de sus cuentos… casi todos… oh rayos lo que nos aguarda.

Hice sonar mis dedos una vez más de forma nerviosa y abrí la puerta de mi consulta suavemente.

Lo primero que hice fue girar los ojos ante el desorden que había, tenía solo dos sillones para 06 personas, pero había cerca de 25 personas en 3 metros cuadrados y aun así, se notaba una línea que los separaba… suponía que los bandos a favor y en contra de la relación ya estaban formados

Hice aclarar mi garganta hasta lograr llamar su atención y que regresaran a sus asientos… de donde habían salido las demás sillas… viendo a Granny parada cruzada de brazos lo imagine.

\- Como todos saben, soy el Dr. Archie Hopper – les salude intentando ocultar mis nervios – Acepte de forma muy voluntaria el pedido de Granny, voy a hablar con cada uno de ustedes y escuchare sus respectivos argumentos.

Di un barrido a los presentes y fulmine a aquellos que ya iban a comenzar a reclamar

\- ¿Algún voluntario que desee iniciar? – Dije intentando evitar cualquier intervención innecesaria.

\- _Nada de voluntarios_ – Gruño Granny, deteniendo a Snow que estaba levantando la mano – _Fue mi idea, así que yo entrare primero, además estoy cansada, debo de ir al restaurante antes que Ruby me haga un destrozo, pórtense bien y no hagan que se escape alguien de esta consulta -_

Tomo su bolso y con la seguridad que la caracterizaba y camino hacia mi oficina. Y antes de entrar con una mirada asesina a todos los presente dijo

\- _Quien no pase por Archie no volverá a poner un pie en mi cafetería y ni sueñen con comer en otro lado, que también estarán vetados_ – Luego giro hacia Snow y Charming y apuntándolos les dijo - _Si ustedes dejan que alguien huya nunca más los ayudo con Neal_ -

Y ante la mirada asustada de todos entro a mi consulta

Ya cerrada la puerta sabía que todo había empezado. Camine nervioso a mi escritorio en busca de la ficha medica de Granny, mientras la observaba tomar asiento en el sillón más cómodo, sonreí cuando vi a mi gato Leo tomar asiento sobre su falda, como si la conociera de toda la vida e incluso durmiera con ella… eso sí que era raro.

Solté una risa, nervioso, tome asiento con mi libreta y mi pluma…

-Voy a pedirle algunos datos, para completar una pequeña ficha personal suya, es parte del protocolo del consultorio… - No pude decir más porque me vi interrumpido.

\- _Lo que diga en esta sala… ¿no saldrá de aquí cierto?_ – Y ahí estaba esa mirada que me hacía temblar.

Asentí para darle confianza y comencé -¿Su nombre?

\- _Granny_ – Soltó con obviedad, revirando los ojos.

Levante la ceja ante su respuesta

\- _Eugenia Cristina Lucas_ – Gruño – _Pero quiero que coloques ahí entre paréntesis Granny, dueña de la mejor cafetería de este pueblo._ Ignore su comentario y seguí escribiendo

\- ¿Edad? – Dije la siguiente pregunta del cuestionario

\- _43 años_ – Soltó como si nada

Saque la nariz de mis papeles e hice un gesto ante la resta de años que obviamente hacia

\- _¿Dudas acaso de mi edad grillo?_ – Ora vez esa mirada de hielo

Di un saltito ante el tono amenazante, trague fuerte y negué rápidamente

\- No para nada, jamás lo dudaría, ósea yo pensé que incluso era menos

\- _Me lo han dicho_ – Aseguro vanidosa antes de volver a acariciar a mi gato, insisto ese pequeño actuaba como si fuera de ella.

Hice una extraña mueca, antes de volver con mi cuestionario

-¿Tiene alguna capacidad traída del bosque encantado?

\- _¿Además de ser una de las pocas personas en lograr poner orden en esta ciudad? –_ Llevo su mano hasta su mentón pensando – _Ninguno en particular, a menos que también cuente hacer la mejor comida del pueblo, mi cafetería sigue siendo el centro de locuras de cada personaje de este pueblo, aunque ahora con cada llegada nueva a la ciudad intento advertirle de algunos…"singulares personajes"… claro para que no se asusten._

Entendí a quienes se refería, preferí no ahondar aun en la locura de más gente de este pueblo… total me quedaban más de 20 sesiones para eso.

\- Voy a realizarle una pregunta hipotética – Le explique – Si usted un día saliera de la cocina de su cafetería y viera a Emma y Regina besándose… ¿Qué haría? – La mire atento para medir sus gestos

\- _Eso es obvio_ – Giro los ojos – _Les daría con la cuchara de palo que cargo, directo en la cabeza a cada una, un par de veces para que les duela más_ – Dijo con mirada maliciosa

Abrió los ojos espantados, yo pensé que ella sería la primera en apoyar…

- _Mira que venir a darse el lote en mi cafetería, que desconsideración, una a pan y agua hasta que me concedan mi visita para ver a "blacky"_ – Con ojos de lujuria esa última frase…

Levante la cabeza sorprendido, esa mirada y… no puede evitar preguntar - ¿Blacky?

\- _Claro El hada negra, Fiona, que otra mujer poderosa podría hacerme juego_ – Me aclaro en tono de obvio – _A veces creo que tu cerebro sigue del tamaño de un grillo, además si Emma y Regina quieren ser pareja, es problema de ellas, por el contrario es mejor se necesita una mano femenina para que esta ciudad no se caiga a pedazos._

Quería indagar más sobre esa nueva relación pero no pude seguir con mi entrevista debido a la llamada de Ruby a su teléfono celular.

\- _Archie, yo me retiro, ya he dicho lo que necesitas saber_ – se colocó de pie – _Ruby me necesita como siempre, ella vendrá al momento, quiero que sigas con mi nieta, entendido_ – Me apunto con su dedo amenazador

Asentí a su pedido, me coloque de pie con ella, para tratar de detenerla

-Sí, sí sigo con ella, pero… ¿Y el cuestionario? ¿Y tu opinión sobre Emma y Regina? Sobre todo ¿Cómo demonios terminaste saliendo con Fiona? – La verdad es que la última pregunta era la única que si me interesaba.

\- _Estoy a favor de ese parcito, Archie, además tendrían unos bebes hermosos, imagina una nena con los rizos de Emma y los ojos de Regina_ – Suspiro y luego se aclaró antes de abrir la puerta – _y con respecto a Fiona… que puedo decir… Tengo mi encanto y técnica para que las chicas rudas caigan conmigo_ – Sonrió con picardía

Parpadee ante la puerta cerrada y la marcha de Granny… ¿Qué había pasado?

Sacudí mi cabeza y camine hasta mi escritorio para terminar la ficha de ingreso. Tenía tantas ideas en la cabeza, parecía llena de grillos, me reí grillos, a veces me hago unos buenos chistes… debo buscar una cita en la comisaría para interrogar a Fiona, para fines netamente terapéuticos, nada de curiosidad.

 **REGISTRO DE SESIÓN**

 **Nombre del Paciente en StoryBook :** Eugenia Cristina Lucas

 **Nombre del Paciente en el Bosque Encantado :** "Abuelita/Granny"

 **Edad :** 43 (Indeterminada)

 **Poder :** Asustar bajo intimidación al público de su cafetería

 **Observaciones principales:**

Es una mujer de carácter fuerte y dominante (ni que me lo digan, incluso los reyes le hacen caso… le temen)

Cocina divino (no tiene relevancia, pero no se puede negar)

Valora mucho el poder femenino (bueno si es novia de BlakFairy como dudarlo)

Los animales se le dan muy bien (con una nieta loba es comprensible)

 **Conclusiones:**

Está a favor de la relación de Emma y Regina

 **Recomendaciones:**

Necesita con urgencia una visita a la comisaria. El beneficio conyugal se hace urgente para ayudarla con el carácter.

Cerré la carpeta y voltee a ver mi despacho antes de llamar mi próximo paciente, mi querido Pongo me movía la cola desde el escritorio y fue cuando lo note… ¿Dónde estaba mi gato Leo?

 **Espero que les gustara este capítulo… pronto veremos quién será el siguiente paciente y que paso con el pobre de Leo**

 **Dedicatoria de Harpohe1989: Cariño… nunca dudes de que estaré a tu lado, eres mi pareja y seré tu apoyo en todo lo que necesites… te quiero bb mío**

 **Dedicatoria de dcromeror: a mi peludo amigo que me acompaña cada noche en mis insomnio**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola! Gracias a quienes siguen leyendo este fic en conjunto con DcRomeror, espero que les guste y no duden en dejar sus impresiones…_**

 ** _Enjoy_**

 **HENRY DANIEL MILLS SWAN**

Estaba sumamente cansado, ya busque por todas partes, simplemente no lo veía ¿Dónde mier… caracoles se había metido Leo?

Acomode nuevamente mis lentes sobre mi nariz, seguí maniobrando bajo el escritorio para ver si estaba tras este, donde más podía buscar. Moverme bajo el mueble e intentar escapar de la lengua de Pongo estaba resultando más difícil de lo que creía, creo que debería de dejar la Nutella, al paso que iba no podría volver a meterme bajo los muebles a buscar a nadie ni en mis pantalones.

\- ¿Leo? – Intente llamarlo una vez más.

\- _¿Archie?_ – Escuche un llamado y me di un golpe contra el mueble asustado por el ruido desde atrás mío

\- _¿Necesitas ayuda?_ – Volví a escuchar la voz que esperaba seguro que saliera de donde estaba

-No – Asegure buscando la mayor parte de mi dignidad, que a estas alturas no sé dónde se encuentre ya, para poder colocarme de pie - ¿Qué ocurre Nieves?

\- _Venía a ver si ya podía pasar otra persona, de preferencia Rubie que ya está aquí_ – Explico – _digamos que llego algo… desatada_

\- ¿Desatada…? – Definitivamente la gente de este pueblo tiene serios problemas.

Fruncí el ceño antes de abrir la puerta hacia la recepción de mi consulta y toparme de frente con el caos personificado. Claramente la partida de Granny a la cafetería había afectado el silencio en la sala. Hice un ruido buscando llamar la atención sin resultados, está gente en serio estaba demasiado enfrascada en hablar al mismo tiempo, sin contar que Rubie había llegado para la entrevista se hallaba coqueteando descaradamente con Zelena, sin importarle la mirada asesina que enviaba Cruella desde la esquina.

\- Su atención un minuto – Hable pero nadie me hizo el menor caso.

Iba a hablar un poco más fuerte para llamar a mi siguiente paciente… ¿Quién tocaba ahora?, en serio me hacen olvidar todo estos personajes, cuando estaba abriendo la boca se escuchó un regaño fuerte

\- _¡Mulan, por favor deja de mirar a Aurora de esa manera!_

Di un saltito al escuchar a Nieves gritar a una para nada disimulada Mulan que miraba a el escote de Aurora que dormía sobre su hombro, no entiendo realmente como esta gente vive tranquila con tanto coqueteo al aire.

Limpie mis lentes una vez más e invite a Cruella a pasar a mi oficina, creo que sería mejor sacarla de ahí para que no mate a alguien, mientras hablaba me dirigía a mi consulta – Cruella por favor pasa a… - No pude terminar de hablar porque otra vez me interrumpían.

- _¡Espérenme!_ \- La voz del pequeño, aunque ya no tan pequeño se hacían escuchar

Detuve mi caminar ante el grito de Henry que venía corriendo con su clásica mochila al hombro y sus audífonos bien puestos

\- _Debes de entrevistarme a mí primero Archie, tengo mucha prisa, muchas cosas por hacer: ir a comer, asistir a clases y el sueño que traigo; comienza conmigo_ – Me dijo con voz firme… en que momento le empezó ese cambió.

\- Después de Cruella… - Intente hacerle ver que debía ir después pero nuevamente me interrumpió

\- _Debe de ser ahora_ – Explico agitado – _Como te dije, tengo clases de cocina en una hora y aún no he tomado mi desayuno._

Le di una mirada de disculpa a Cruella, quien solo me dio un gesto con los hombros y saco una petaca de su bolsillo

\- Adelante pequeño – Le invite a pasar.

Solo me dio un levantamiento de hombros antes de pasar

Acomode mi chaqueta, estaba nervioso antes de tomar asiento frente al ya no tan pequeño Henry, cuando paso por mi lado casi tenía mi talla, debo cambiar ese apodo. Claramente estaba en el periodo de la adolescencia, sus rasgos se habían hecho más marcados, su altura era considerable y… quise ver más de él pero este escribía en su celular con gran rapidez y agilidad.

\- Así que clases de cocina eh… - Trate de llamar su atención a ver si dejaba ese aparato, pero solo levanto la cabeza, con un giro de esta asintió y volvió a su celular.

Me acomode y volví a intentarlo - ¿Cocina por algo en especial?

Giro los ojos antes de bloquear su celular y mirarme por fin

\- _Mi má cree que puedo sacar las dotes de cocina de mamá, así que me inscribió en un curso rápido de cocina, el único problema es que me puso en el que empieza super temprano_ – Volvió a girar los ojos.

\- ¿Y qué te ha parecido hasta ahora el cur…? – Detuve mi pregunta cuando lo vi sacar su celular… otra vez. Asome mi cuerpo para ver qué era lo que lo tenía tan afanado escribiendo… caritas amarillas, un montón de ellas, de todo tipo, algunos monitos…

\- Henry… - Trate de llamar su atención nuevamente, creo que iré de frente al grano con este chico que si no lo pierdo – Necesito que hablemos sobre tus madres

\- _Lo escucho_ – Me respondió sin levantar la vista del aparato.

\- La idea es que me prestes atención, es importante – Le recalce

Me giro nuevamente los ojos, soltó un bufido molesto antes de cruzarse de brazos, desparramarse por el sillón, pobres de sus madres con este chico y su adolescencia.

\- _Que es lo que ocurre en verdad Arch_ -

Pestañee ante el apodo y acomode mis papeles, ni distraerme en preguntar por eso.

\- _Como sabes tus madres con el paso del tiempo se han estado llevando bien_ – Le explique de forma suave para no causar un impacto – Últimamente han salido a la luz una cantidad de rumores y situaciones que podrían afectar su futuro, además…

\- _Mis madres se acuestan Arch_ – Me soltó sin más

Abrí los ojos nerviosos y deje caer mi libro de notas ante el impacto de sus palabras

\- ¡Que! Ósea ¿Por qué? ¿Sabes algo tú? O has hablado con… o has visto – Hice tantas preguntas que ya ni sabía que decía

Solo subió los hombros ante mis ante mis preguntas

- _Es obvio_ – Dio una mirada que me hizo dudar de mi inteligencia – _Claramente se tienen ganas, se noooooota a kilómetros y es imposible que no se hubiesen acostado ya_

-Pero pero pero… tú no has visto nada concreto – Quería saber si tenía información fidedigna, claro para ponerlo en el informe

Levanto otra vez los hombros ignorando mi pregunta, volvió a sacar su celular y una bolsa de ositos de goma… que cosas come este muchacho

\- _¿Quiere?_ – Me ofreció ignorando mi búsqueda de respuestas

Negué aprisa buscando mi próxima pregunta, tenía que saber, no me podía quedar con esta curiosidad… diré falta de información.

\- ¿Si tus madres… estuvieran involucradas y … - calle enseguida, como podía seguir con la pregunta, cuando lo vi jugar con los ositos, seguramente _batallaban_ entre ellos por las posiciones que hacía con ellos, una arriba otro abajo, luego uno echado otro parado y por ultimo apoyados contra… la pared… seguramente jugaba a los gladiadores.

Limpie mis lentes frustrado ante la falta de palabras de Henry, que solo jugaba con esos ositos y hacía gestos.

\- ¿Estas bien si tus madres tuvieran una relación de carácter romántica? – Pregunte ya directo, para al menos tener una respuesta clara

\- _Supongo_ que si – Solo respondió eso antes de sacar una barra de chocolate y colocarse de pie

\- ¿Ya te vas? – No podía creerlo, eso iba a ser todo, me pare para intentar detenerlo pero me corto diciendo.

\- _Debo de irme corriendo Arch, te dije que tenía muchas cosas por hacer_ – Sin más se fue.

Di un paso hacia atrás y volví a sentarme impactado con la rapidez que se había marchado de la consulta… Negué y comencé a llenar su ficha psicológica

 **REGISTRO DE SESIÓN**

 **Nombre del paciente en Storybook:** Henry Daniel Mills Swan

 **Nombre del paciente en el Bosque Encantado:** Príncipe Heredero Daniel Henry Mills Swan

 **Edad:** 16

 **Poder:** El corazón del verdadero creyente, El Autor

 **Observaciones principales:**

Es un joven muy atento y servicial

Aprecia mucho a su familia

En la última temporada está centrado en la comida, el celular y solo comunicación gestual

Está muy atento a las cosas que pasan aunque parezca que no

 **Conclusiones:**

Está a favor de la relación de Emma y Regina

 **Recomendaciones**

Pasar menos tiempo con el celular

Usar palabras en su comunicación y no solo gesticular

Acomode la ficha de Henry tras la de Granny y busque una nueva para mi siguiente paciente… Fruncí el ceño al notar la mirada fija de pongo sobre mí… cuando note algo extraño ¿Era acaso la correa de Leo lo que colgaba de su hocico?

 ** _Espero que les gustara este capítulo… en el próximo veremos si Rubie podrá ser evaluada…_**

 ** _Un saludo al grupo de SQ quienes han inspirado esta historia, aunque cualquier parecido con alguien es mera coincidencia_**

 ** _Dedicatoria de Harpohe1989: Amor… gracias gracias… solo tú y nadie más que tú en mi futuro, no lo dudes nunca_**

 **Dedicatoria de dcromeror: a mi peludo amigo que llego a mi vida sin esperarlo**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hola! Aquí publicado ya un nuevo capitulo de esta loca historia creada con DcRomeroc… muchas gracias a quienes han dejado un review y un especial saludos para los lectores fantasmas_**

 ** _Dedicado al grupo de wasap! Saludos para todas_**

 ** _Enjoy_**

 **Cruella**

Levante la vista nervioso, ahora si estaba realmente preocupado, lo que veía no era alentador, trague con dificultad, me acerque despacio a mi amigo peludo, le arrebate del hocico la correa de Leo, la observe con detenimiento dándole las vueltas necesarias, suspire algo aliviado, no tenía manchas sospechosas, hice conjeturas rápidas al respecto, no era la primera vez que ese gato travieso se la sacaba cuando se iba de juega con la gata Ru, lo más probable es que se fuera con ella.

Ru era una felina de lindo pelaje negro, que vivía el día a día como la PURA VIDA, en especial por que parecía que ese gata nunca dormía, siempre estaba dando vueltas en la consulta, por la recepción, por los techos de algunas casa, visitando a Maléfica, Cruella o cualquier vecina que fuera divertida; solo porque sabía que no existan las mezclas de Gato/Murciélago, pensaría que era una de esa raza, reí ante mi propia broma; al recordar que varias veces la vi limpiándose los bigotes de alguna bebida que habría probado… me pregunto qué cosas tomará esa minina, lo que si nunca le veía recibir eran dulces, los detestaba; sacándome esos pensamientos de la cabeza me acerque a la ventana para buscar alguna pista de Leo que confirme mi teoría, era un hecho que su amistad era fuerte.

Observe la pequeña apertura de esta, el espacio era lo suficientemente grande para que leo se hubiese escurrido por ahí y se hubiese ido de fiesta con su amiga Ru. Si era seguro que andaban de rumba en algún lado.

\- _¿Archie?_

Gire asustado ante el llamado de nieves, nuevamente atrás mío, esa costumbre que tenía me iba a provocar algo uno de estos días, como demonios hacía para entrar sin que la notará.

\- ¿Rubie está dando problemas nuevamente? – Pregunte al notar su cara de incomodidad, ver el leve rubor en sus mejillas, confirmo mi hipótesis – Voy enseguida

Le permití pasar primero, como el caballero que era, acomode mi chaqueta para enfrentar una vez más el grupo de dementes que estaba fuera de mi consulta. Después de un breve recorrido visual por la recepción, note que algunos se habían marchado, quizás por falta de participación en este grupo de locos conversadores, por falta de tiempo para quedarse e interactuar o por el nivel de descaro de algunas de las entrevistadas que casi por poco se desnudaban en la sala; estas mujeres me van a matar en algún momento.

Me percate que Maléfica había ingresado a mi consulta junto a su hija Lily, Mulan seguía disfrutando descaradamente del escote de Aurora que dormía sobre su hombro, David comía las gomitas que Henry le deje con un revirar de ojos antes de irse a su clase de cocina y Cruella desde su esquina lanzaba miradas… lujuriosas a Maléfica y Rubie. Es realmente serio, les han dado una poción estimulante a la gente de este pueblo, porque si no, no entiendo porque siempre andan tan… calientes.

\- _¡Rubie, contrólate, quieres que llame a Granny acaso!_

Di un salto ante el grito de Nieves, que además me saco de mis ideas sobre el nuevo estudio de sexualidad que podría hacer en este pueblo, enfoque la mirada hacia donde ella había gritado, gire los ojos al comprender su molestia… Rubie había dirigido su intento de coqueteo a la inocente de Belle, pues se encontraba cerca del oído de esta, reí en silencio al verla taparse las mejillas ante las palabras que la loba le había susurrado.

\- _No seas aburrida Nieves_ – Le contesto fuerte, llamando la atención del grupo – _Solo hablaba con Belle de algunas cosas interesantes._

\- _Ja, claro, más bien hacías un intento vano de_ coqueteo – Nieves la regañaba, mientras iba caminando hacia ella, tomándola del brazo la trajo a un lado mío, lo que me permitió escuchar lo que le dijo luego en un susurro – _¿Debo de recordarte como terminaste amarrada a una silla cuando coqueteaste con Cruella… en la sección de Lengua de la biblioteca?_ – Que rayos había pasado en la biblioteca.

\- _Fue un fallo… técnico, un mal cálculo de opciones_ – Le susurro enojada, me gire un poco para poner más atención, esto me intrigaba, claro para conocer más la interacción de la gente del pueblo – _Todo fue culpa de Nova que estaba escondida tras la sección de Física_

¿Nova? Me pregunte mientras hacía nota mental de averiguar más sobre esa hada, además que no entendía que c..aracoles habían hecho en la biblioteca.

\- _Si nieves termino de actuar como mama gallina_ – Levanto la voz Cruella terminando con nuestro devenir – _Me gustaría pasar a la consulta, debo de ir a trabajar_

Asentí nervioso ante su potente voz y caminar… esa mujer tenía algo que me producía respeto. Seguramente por sus tiempos en el bosque encantado, domando diversos animales y bueno… sus amenazas de cortar mi cabeza con un cuchillo carnicero.

-Sí, sí, sí, adelante, pase Usted – Hice una ligera reverencia de respeto para hacerla pasar

Acomode otra vez mi chaqueta para calmar mis nervios antes de despedirme de Nieves con una sonrisa y cerré la puerta de mi consulta. Camine, fingiendo confianza, hacia mi silla, ignorando la petaca que traía en sus manos y de la cual bebía cada cierto intervalo de tiempo.

Tome asiento frente a ella con mis papeles, tome la ficha que usaría con ella y procedí a entrevistarla

\- Como sabes esta reunión es con la intención de que hablemos sobre la relación de Emma y Regina – Le explique tranquilamente – Ver si es pueblo está preparado para ello y sus opiniones al respecto-

\- _Entiendo grillito_ \- Me dijo sin el mínimo respeto por mi nombre

-Es Archi ahora - Le corregí, decidí no centrarme en eso, porque me doy cuenta que la gente de este lugar tiende a dispersarse mucho, sería interesante hacer un estudio de eso también, sacudí mi cabeza levemente, que yo también me iba del tema - ¿Qué tal si me cuentas tu opinión al respecto?

\- _Que se verían jodidamante caliente juntas_ – Vi en sus ojos un brillo oscuro y… lujurioso, en serio que hay con esta gente y el sexo.

Apreté mi lápiz para evitar la imagen que empezaba a colapsar mi cerebro, no necesita la rubia y morena en mi cabeza de esa manera.

\- ¿Calientes? – Intente hacerme el desentendido para que me explique a que se refería

- _Ya sabes grillito_ – Levanto las cejas como si no me creyera e hizo un movimiento de mano antes de dar un trago a la petaca – _Claro nunca tanto como Elsa y yo…_

\- ¿Elsa? – Eso sí que no lo sabía y me sorprendió

\- _Mi novia grillito_ – Soltó como algo totalmente obvio… claro no tanto para muchos de nosotros, me pregunto cuando todos comenzaron a emparejarse.

Me removí incomodo ante la nueva información, muchísima si me permito decir.

\- ¿Hablamos de Elsa la reina del hielo? – Pregunte para no quedarme con la duda, por cuestiones netamente del informe, claro está.

\- _Elsaaaa_ – Hizo un gesto con las manos sobre sus pechos, un poco obsceno si puedo decir – _La reina más hermosa del universo entero_

\- Entiendo… y desde cuando… - Creo que la bebida ya está haciendo efectos, antes que acabe me hizo abrir los ojos con su siguiente pregunta.

\- _¿Crees que Emma y Regina quieran hacer un trio conmigo?_ – Eso sí que no lo esperaba – _¿O al menos una de ellas?... Podría convencer a Elsa de una noche loca con la salvadora o la reina malvada_ – Sonreía con malicia.

-¿Un… un… trio? – Estaba sorprendido, las cosas que podía escuchar acá

\- _Aunque Maléfica también se ve ardiente, tengo la sensación que sabe usar muy bien sus manos y algunos juguetes, seguro que puede conseguir una niñera para cuide su "bendición mágica"_ – Se tomaba de la barbilla pensando en sus elocuentes ideas.

\- ¿Un trio entre Elsa, Maléfica y tú? – Bien esto es mucho para procesar y anotar.

Hizo un gesto con los brazos para quitarle hierro al asunto, antes de dar un largo trago.

\- _Ese sí que sería un trio caliente_ – Dijo con una mirada soñadora después claro de beber su trago – _Aunque traer a la inocente belle al lado oscuro seria todo un reto_ – Con cuántas más quiere estar esta mujer, me sorprendía en todas las que podía pensar.

-¿Belle? ¿La bibliotecaria? – No entendía como estaba pensando en seducir a una mujer tan calmada y que parecía que no haría algo como eso.

\- _Seee…_ \- Dijo estirando las silabas, signo de que lo que bebía estaba haciendo más efecto – _Le regalaría un unicornio para volverla mía, a las demás les puedo dar chocolates, dulces o lencería, jajajaja_ – Se reía de sus ocurrencias como si fueran pan de cada día.

-Eso sí que sería mucho trabajo – Pensé en todo lo que tendría que invertir de ser realidad esas ideas.

- _¡Hare doble o triple turno para mantener a Elsa y Belle conmigo!_ – Grito colocándose de pie – _Buscare más mujeres, formare mi harem y luego yo yo yo…_

-¿Cruella? – Le llame preocupado ante el tambaleo que presentaba

\- _¡A quien quiero engañar grillito!_ – Grito envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello – _Aunque caminaran desnudas frente a mí, jamás engañaría a Elsa –_ Me permití dudar de eso ultimo

\- No lo pareciera – Indique, tratando de quitármela de encima, como tenía fuerza a pesar de andar tan bebida.

\- _Es que Elsa tiene dos razones que tiran de mí, usa siempre lo que le compro, me deja darle azotes y… -_ Me soltó para hacer movimiento sus palabras, gire los ojos ante el nuevo giro de manos que hizo sobre sus pechos.

\- No quiero detalles Cruella – Cerré los ojos, no quería ver más ese espectáculo.

\- _Aburrido_ – Bufo cuando la interrumpí.

Logre volver a sentarla con algo de esfuerzo, acomode mis papeles para buscar acabar con esta entrevista de una vez.

\- Cerramos la entrevista en que no tienes problemas con que Emma y Regina estén juntas – Anote concentrado, al ver el ligero asentimiento de cabeza – Tú tienes una relación con Elsa y te gustaría tener "amigas con derechos" – Era importante esta información para conocer la dinámica social…

\- _Solo en mi imaginación grillito_ – Corrigió golpeándose la sien – _Solo ahí está permitido, amo a mi rubia, solo con ella veo las estrellas en su esplendor, con su presencia se ilumina mi vida, calienta mi corazón –_ Acabo su declaración de amor con una mirada… dulce

Hice una mueca ante su aclaración mental, ante tanta vena romántica que no le conocía, era mejor dar por cerrado todo y la invite a dejar mi oficina tras la charla.

\- _Por cierto Grillo_ – Ignore el apodo, no es como si me fuera a hacer caso después de habérselo pedido ya tanto – _Vi a tu gato Leo con Ru camino a la pescadería_

\- Oh – Solté mas aliviado – Eso es bueno entonces

\- _Supongo… Adiós Archie_ – Dijo sin más y se fue de mi oficina dando un sorbo más a su petaca, al menos esta vez dijo mi nombre.

Solté una sonrisa de orgullo una vez que se marchó y procedí a llenar su ficha

 **REGISTRO DE SESIÓN**

 **Nombre del paciente en Storybook:** Cruella Feinberg

 **Nombre del paciente en el Bosque Encantado:** Cruella De Vil

 **Edad:** 39

 **Poder:** Controlar a los animales

 **Observaciones principales:**

Posee una imaginación muy fuerte, sobre todo en el aspecto sexual

Variados recursos en sus fantasías, sobre todo el Harem

Trabaja mucho para cumplir los caprichos de posibles conquistas

Le interesan las morenas en particular, aunque una rubia tiene su corazón

Cuando toma se pone romántica y admite que nunca traicionaría a su novia

 **Conclusiones:**

Está a favor de la relación de Emma y Regina

 **Recomendaciones**

Tomar menos, un programa de AA sería bueno para su salud

Elegir como divertirse sin que le cueste trabajar tanto

Acomode mi corbata nuevamente, como me la desarreglaba siempre es algo que no entiendo, para ir a buscar a un nuevo paciente, cuando note a Ru mirarme desde la venta fijamente.

\- Hola pequeña – le salude, vi que tenía algo en su boca - ¿Qué traes ahí?

Acaricie su oreja con cariño y le quite el pequeño papel que traía entre sus dientes

\- ¿Una nota de secuestro?

 ** _Hola! Espero que les gustara este capítulo, no duden de dejar algún mensaje con consultas, amenazas o felicitaciones xD_**

 ** _Dedicación de Harpohe: A mi bb querido, ya cada vez menos amor… gracias por todo, por estar a mi lado en cada momento y ser mi apoyo constante_**

 **Dedicatoria de dcromeror: para el compañero que me acompaño a escribir este fic**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hola! Aquí un nuevo capitulo con el fic escrito con DcRomero, esta dedicado a cada una de las personas q nos lees, que nos dejan un mensaje y en especial a las que leen entre las sombras_**

 ** _Fic dedicado para el grupo de wasap que inspiro este siquiatrico_**

 ** _Enjoy_**

 **Zelena**

Parpadee repetidamente, me di un ligero pellizco sobre el brazo para poder confirmar que era verdad y que no estaba soñando toda esta situación… la gata Ru me acababa de entregar una nota de secuestro.

Esto era inverosímil, le di vuelta una y otra vez a la nota… mal cortada, viéndolo bien esto era muy extraño, lo que me llevo a pensar cuando observe con detenimiento el papel que era una simple broma, esto debido a las letras de revistas pesimamente recortadas y las manchas de pegamento en todas partes, a simple vista parecía algo hecho por un niño; sin embargo al leer el contenido de este comprendí que no era una broma, aunque la nota pareciera un chiste de mal gusto por la horrorosa forma en que estaba escrita, la amenaza contra la vida de Leo era muy real, eso me puso tenso enseguida

LeO EStA En nUEstRO pOdEr Sii KiieRREs BervlOO ViBO DeVerAZ ceguir NuEStrAaaz FuturÁs ImsTruXIONES, De lo CONtraRrIo No AceGuRRamos sU SUpERvivbENCIa

Trate de pensar rápidamente que podrían querer de mí, es decir, dinero para rescate me era imposible entregar, la mitad de mis consultas eran consejos ad honoren que me pedían día a día y la otra parte me las pagaban en especies como era este caso con comida gratis en Granny. Dios, estaba arruinado, sin un peso de valor en el bolsillo, como afrontaría el rescate… tal vez si le pedía a Regina, sé que ella me ayudaría sin dudar… resople al recordar que no estaba en el pueblo.

Me tome la cabeza nervioso, me puse a ordenar de forma compulsiva todo en la oficina, mis papeles los volví a dejar acomodados sobre mi escritorio, coloque los cojines que Cruella había desarmado en su ataque sentimental hacia Elsa. Mejor me calmaba, pues nada podía hacer, más que esperar hasta la siguiente nota, queda decir que seguro sería horrorosa, de los secuestradores.

\- _¿Archie?_ \- Rodé los ojos ante la nueva interrupción, ya sin asustarme, se estaba haciendo costumbre escuchar la "real" voz de Nieves.

\- ¿Déjame adivinar? – Me enderece para mirar a una ruborizada Nieves mirarme desde la puerta, analice sus gestos y solo pude sonreír – ¿Rubie nuevamente está tratando de ligar con alguien… sin éxito como siempre?

\- _El problema es que anda como gallo de corral, picoteando con todas sin llegar a algo concreto_ – Aclaro nerviosamente – _Y ahora está tratando de conseguir algo con Maléfica y sabes que eso es peligroso…_ – Llevo su mano a su boca para ahogar un grito de miedo, eso último me pareció extraño, la hechicera estaba reformada, dudaba que por esos vanos intentos la chamuscará.

\- No creo que Maléfica sea peligrosa en ese sentido Nieves - Camine hasta ella, sobe su brazo en forma de consuelo e intente calmarla – Seguramente solo se ría de su esfuerzo y la deje hacer para ver si de verdad se anima a algo

Observe a Nieves apretar los labios de forma nerviosa, apartando sus dedos de sí misma, pero aún se quedaba rígida, sin caminar, esa mano extendida estaba como queriendo abrir la puerta y evitar una masacre, por ello su voz tan baja casi se escapa a mis oídos.

\- _Los rumores que he escuchado de Maléfica no son pequeños Archie_ – Realmente estaba murmurando, casi no la podía oír – _Es decir, dicen que ha hecho cosas inimaginables y temo que si logra llevar a Rubie a su cuarto la mate_

Yo estaba caminando hacia la puerta cuando la escuche decir eso último, me detuve frente a la entrada sin abrirla, las palabras de nieves no me eran desconocidas, también viví en el bosque encantado, las cosas que contaban aquellas doncellas que salían del castillo de Maléfica, no eran aptas para cardiacos ni cobardes, hablaban de: arneses, bridas, látigos, la X, una incluso hablo de un potro de madera, hasta pinzas para pezones, esclavas y esclavos … como será usar todas esas cosas, eso sí me daba curiosidad, sacudí mi cabeza ante ese pensamiento, lo más suave que se mencionaba eran las grandes fiestas de orgía de ese lugar… pero nunca oí sobre asesinatos.

\- ¿Matarla? – Pregunte más nervioso aun, que sabía Nieves que yo no, debo informarme al respecto, para detallarlo claro, en la ficha de la hechicera - ¿Crees que llegue a ese nivel de violencia? Porque si es así, debemos de avisarle a la abuelita para que la ponga bajo custodia, no justifico la manera de actuar de Rubie, pero es solo una niña jugando en ligas mayores y con gente que sabe muchísimo más que ella…

\- _¿Qué?_ \- Me detuvo con un grito tan agudo que hasta Pongo aulló – No hablaba de ESE matarla… sino que hablo de "matarla"… - Acompaño sus palabras con gestos extraños de sus manos

Levante las cejas dándole a entender que no comprendía ni un poco a que se refería

\- _Ya sabes…_ \- Hizo un movimiento pélvico, bastante descoordinado he de mencionar, cuando… ¡Oh por dios!, entendí a qué hacía alusión, me tape los ojos ante la imagen que se formó en mi cabeza y gire a mirar hacia la puerta hiperventilando.

\- Voy a borrar esa imagen de mi cerebro – Murmure antes de abrir la puerta y salir sin importarme Nieves

Desde que entre a mi consulta con Cruella hasta mi salida al acabar con ella, muchas cosas no habían cambiado en la sala de espera, quizás algunas solo se habían intensificado, ahora los ositos de goma corrían entre todos los asistentes, creo que Henry les ha dejado un legado nada recomendable, solo podía sacudir la cabeza ante esa situación.

Pasee mi mirada por la sala, para poder observar la interacción de los personajes, conocer más de sus vidas, claro, con el propósito de llenar de manera adecuada las fichas de atención. La domadora de animales no se había retirado pues jugaba con su celular, mientras le mostraba imágenes a Úrsula sobre… me acomode los lentes para ver bien, las fotos iban de sitios muy hermosos que nunca había conocido, creo que le preguntare cuales son para planificar algún viaje, luego pude observar unas bebidas en baldes, mmm eso es interesante, también averiguare para probar esas, pude mirar en su regazo una lista de apuntes de vacaciones y presentaciones para mostrarle… espera en que momento esas dos se volvieron tan cercanas, debo anotar eso para cuando entreviste a la señora del mar.

Mulan acariciaba con mucho afecto a una dormida Aurora, tenían por lo visto una relación cercana, anotado… a todo esto donde anda el idiota de su… diré el príncipe Philipe… otro punto a preguntar. Belle tejía en ese momento un par de zapatitos de color amarillo, parpadee curioso del porqué, pero preferí guardar mi pregunta para cuando tocara mi consulta con ella. Mientras estaba en mi análisis de la sala, una voz me saco de mis conjeturas.

\- _Archie…_

Miré a donde apuntaba Nieves con un gesto de la cabeza, pues en mi recorrido visual no había llegado a ese lugar aún, tuve que resistir con fuerzas el impulso de golpear mi cara ante la imagen que se nos presentaba… A diferencia de otras veces ahora era Rubie quien estaba contra la pared, sus ojos gritaban de miedo ante lo que pasaba, pues estaba siendo apresada por los brazos de Maléfica, la mirada de la rubia delataba el deseo de probar a la morena, eso tal vez si me asustaba un poco, pues la había visto cientos de veces en el pasado con ese mismo semblante, desafortunadamente me había topado con la hechicera y sus "éxitos" en el bosque encantado, si las historias eran la mitad de ciertas, la loba no iba a durar mucho antes de que maléfica la desarmara o "matará" como dice Nieves.

-¿Maléfica? – Me acerque temeroso, puede que la hechicera ya este reformada pero más vale prevenir, además aunque la loba se hubiera ganado a pulso este lio, le tenía aprecio a Rubie y no podía permitir que algo le pasara, sin olvidar además que Granny me mataría si se enteraba que su nieta había salido corriendo sin hacer su consulta a causa de la rubia.

\- _¿Qué ocurre grillito?_ – Me pregunto sin apartar la vista de la loba, a la que seguía mirando fijamente – _Atiende a alguien más, estoy ocupada en este momento_ – Dando un repaso de todo el cuerpo de Rubie dijo – _Alguien… desea que le dé una lección sobre cómo hacer una verdadera conquista._

\- Es que es tu turno – Le mentí, nunca había tenido un orden establecido, pero era lo único que se me ocurría para poder salvar a esta niña – Y es importante seguir la lista, el orden evita que las otras partes colapsen y…

\- _Puedes atenderme a mi pequeño insecto -_ Di un salto, asustado ante las palabras que llegaban desde atrás mío, el silencio en la consulta se hizo rápidamente pues esa voz era fuerte e imponente.

Incluso Maléfica olvido a Rubie rápidamente, pues soltó sus brazos y volteo a ver el ingreso de Zelena. A pesar de las diferencias físicas con Regina, esa mujer imponía de igual manera y generaba silencio donde estuviera.

\- No sabía que querías opinar con respecto a la situación entre Emma y Regina – Me retire las gafas nervioso, vi su ceja levantada, eso me hizo tragar saliva y hablar para salvarme de cualquier cosa que pueda pasar – Es decir, no digo que tu opinión no importe, porque me importa, es decir nos importa a todos, ósea al pueblo en general y tú eres alguien más del pueblo, no como cualquiera pero igual de importante y…

\- _Respira Archie_ – Aun con su ceja levantada, más una sonrisa ladeada, levanto la mano para detener mi balbuceo nervioso – _Solo quiero entregar mi opinión, además, quien mejor para opinar de Regina que su propia hermana_

\- _Sin mencionar que ya se ha devorado a uno de los novios de Regina, puede opinar con conocimiento de causa sobre los gustos de ella_ – Interrumpió Rubie, intentando dar un aporte sabiamente, mientras se tomaba la barbilla con una mano, en una pose analítica.

- _¡RUBIE!_ -grito Nieves escandalizada

Salte a mitad de camino de Zelena, que se prestaba a lanzarle un hechizo a la loba, no quería que la volviera un mono volador, al mismo tiempo Maléfica coloco a la loba tras de ella.

\- _Ignórala pelirroja_ – Maléfica hablo, dando un paso hacia nosotros y mirando directamente a Zelena - _No tengo problema en ceder mi turno ante tamaña belleza_

Abrí la boca impactado ante el descarado coqueteo de Maléfica con Zelena, es en serio, cómo esta gente puede relacionarse de una manera veloz, ni la pólvora es tan rápida.

\- _Puedo esperar cariño_ – La pelirroja me empujo a un lado para quedar de frente a la rubia, estas mujeres ni un poco de respeto me tienen – _Tienes una hija que de seguro te puede necesitar_

\- _No te preocupes guapa, mi pequeña Lily, puede esperar, además que sabe cuidarse perfectamente bien_ – Se acercó a la otra Mills y tomo un mechón de ese cabello pelirrojo enrollándolo en uno de sus dedos – _Ella sabe que mami a veces necesita una hora para ella_

\- _¿Solo una hora?_ – Los demás éramos meros espectadores de esa situación, Zelena redujo la distancia a nada entre ellas, claramente el que estuviéramos mirando no les importaba, o les excitaba el público, también era una opción, anotare eso para hablarlo con una de ellas, la que menos miedo me dé cuando haga las preguntas – _Si mi memoria no falla, necesitarás más de una hora para quedar totalmente satisfecha_

\- _Tu memoria no falla_ **_terroncito_** _–_ Zelena ante el apodo mencionado, acercó su rostro aún más a la rubia y puso sus manos en las cadera de esta.

¿Terroncito? Mi cabeza funcionaba a mil y no perdía detalle de lo que estaba pasando frente a mí, sin mencionar que las preguntas bullían al mil por ciento en mi cerebro ¿Se conocían? ¿Del bosque encantado o desde la llegada a Storybook? ¿Esa confianza era reciente, natural o de dónde venía?

- _¡Es suficiente!_ \- Nieves grito con fuerza, impidiendo si mis ojos no fallan un casi beso en plena sala de mi consulta, camino y abriendo sus brazos las separo escandalizada

\- _Zelena vas a entrar primero_ – Ordeno sin importarle el carácter explosivo de la mayor de las Mills, mmm creo que debo de copiar algo de ese valor – _Y tu Maléfica, te lo pido, no, te lo ruego… no te acerques a Rubie, no quiero que en un ataque la dejes como pollo rostizado o peor… desplumado._

Zelena solo con un movimiento de ceja, un suspiro, una mueca de disgusto y una última mirada de…lujuria a Maléfica camino a mi consulta. Tragando saliva decidí seguirla, al parecer a Nieves aun le quedaba algo de tono de voz de su época de Reina.

Di tres respiraciones profundas para calmar mis nervios mientras caminaba a mi escritorio, busque una ficha personal en blanco para rellenar, cuando vi las que ya estaban llenadas, pensé en que debía revisarlas en un rato, para ver cómo va quedando el marcador… digo la opinión popular. Ajuste mis hombros y con mis resquemores camine a mi silla frente a la pelirroja, ella había decidido situarse en el sillón de un cuerpo, sentada con un pose muy regia, digna de toda una Mills.

\- Me alegro que desees dar tu opinión con respecto a una posible relación entre Emma y Regina -Le celebre con falso entusiasmo, honestamente andaba asustado, tanto que mi cabeza me decía que olvidaba algo, pero no recordaba que… – Es decir, sé que su relación no es la mejor desde tu pequeño desliz con Robin y… - Ni me dejo acabar la idea cuando me interrumpió, esto es frustrante, estas mujeres en serio no me respetan ni un poco.

\- _Eso fue una estupidez…_ \- Con un gesto de la mano le quitó importancia al hecho – _Los rubios son "interesantes", pero no pasó nada más que unos besos, imaginarme algo más con el ambientador de bosques no es alentador_ – Por lo visto Robin huele mal, otro punto a mi lista de preguntas.

\- Entiendo, si… - Le di la razón para evitar entrar en algún pensamiento prejuicioso con respecto a colores de cabello, pues eso de morenos o rubios, es cosa de gustos… ya me estoy saliendo del tema en mis divagaciones mentales, mejor sigo con las preguntas.

\- Ahora veamos lo más importante de esta sesión es… - No pude ni acabar la frase, era cortado otra vez, aunque siendo sincero ya no me sorprende.

\- _¿Importante?_ – Zelena me hizo esa interrogante levantando una ceja, me acomode en la silla, esperando ansioso ante lo que me podría decir la pelirroja, con un movimiento de cabeza le pedí que continúe con lo que me quería contar.

\- _¿Por qué creen en este pueblo lleno de buenos para nada, que Regina es la mejor Mills para la rubia Swan?_ – Bien, eso no me lo esperaba, casi dejo caer mi mandíbula al suelo, pero decidí no arriesgar mi cuello, al menos no más de lo que ya lo estaba.

\- Bueno ellas son quienes están discutiendo todo el tiempo en el pueblo y… - Quise exponerle la situación de las riñas del par en cuestión, pero para variar me cortaban las ideas.

\- _Pero si es por eso, la rubia también pelea conmigo_ – Cruzo los brazos molesta, porque no se tomara en cuenta sus peleas con la Sheriff.

\- Ellas llevan más tiempo juntas y conocen… - Creí pertinente mostrar la línea del tiempo de esa relación, pero fue en vano… otra vez.

\- _Pero yo soy muchísimo más sexy que mi hermana_ – Se levantó del sillón y comenzó a pasear por mi consulta, hablando más para sí misma que para mí – _Entiendo que ella se vea con más curvas, pero eso es solo porque es enana a mi lado, al contrario de mí que soy mucho más estilizada, claramente la sangre azul de mi madre abunda a montones en este cuerpo perfecto que tengo, a comparación que en mi hermana._

\- No niego que las condiciones físicas son diferentes pero hablab… - Un grito suyo, me dejo callado.

- _¡Para que hablar del poder!_ – Si, mudo de nuevo, ya ni se porque me molestaba en expresarme, al parecer solo servía para escuchar los reclamos de este pueblo, acomode mi mano en mi mejilla y decidí escucharla – _Yo soy sumamente más poderosa que Regina_

\- El poder es algo cuestionable y… - Lo intente, quise hacer una disertación del poder, pero me frustraron otra vez, resople agotado por esta situación de continuas interrupciones, claro fue bajito, no quería molestar a la bruja y terminar como mono volador, aunque si lo pensaba bien tendría otro animal en mis trasformaciones. Ya estaba divagando nuevamente, preste atención rápidamente a Zelena.

\- _Sin mencionar que mi carácter es mucho más adorable que el de mi hermanita_ – Quise hacer un gesto de burla ante esa frase, pero si me quedaba callado podría salir con vida de esto. Lo que si hice fue golpear mi cara con mis papeles de forma repetitivamente sin importarme si Zelena volteaba a verme… bueno si tome en cuenta que ella no me viera.

\- _Soy un encanto cuando alguien me interesa y con un carácter tranquilo_ – Eso en labios de la pelirroja sonaba hasta como broma, quise reírme, aunque decidí que sería más pertinente si intentaba llegar al motivo real de nuestra sesión.

\- Zelena… - No, definitivamente no, la bruja ni me escuchaba.

\- _Además que no soy en lo absoluto celosa y menos posesiva, a diferencia de mi hermanita querida –_ Ya ni siquiera me moleste en preguntar por esas comparaciones, solo la deje seguir hablando mientras iba tomando nota ante lo que decía, sería acaso ¿Un posible enamoramiento hacia Emma?, eso sería interesante.

\- _Sumémosle que con Emma tenemos muchas cosas en común, es decir, yo entiendo muy bien lo que es dejar por su bien a un hijo atrás y –_ La bruja no pudo seguir porque dio un ligero salto al escucharme

-¡¿Un hijo!? – Grite, fue gracioso que esta vez sea yo quien la interrumpa, pero eso sí que me dejo descolocado, no era algo que esperará.

La vi sentarse en el sillón, frunció los labios ante sus palabras, quizás arrepentida por su desliz, sentí por el rápido movimiento de sus ojos que debatía si contarme o no lo que sucedía. Cuando estaba a punto de decirle que si no deseaba hablar, no la presionaría, ya que de por si había salido de mi papel de psicólogo al interrumpirla de esa manera, escuche como comenzó a decirme

\- _¿Conoces a Lily?_ – Cuando dijo ese nombre, note una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, eso es interesante, hay afecto en ella para con esa muchacha.

\- La hija de maléfica – Respondí sin saber hacia dónde iba con su pregunta, no comprendía que tenía que ver la joven en este asunto.

\- _Digamos que no sería extraño que en un futuro salga transformada en un Dragón VERDE_ – Y ahí lo dejo, no dijo más.

Pensando en lo que me acababa de comentar, pues un Dragón… eso era normal, considerando quien era su madre… ¿verde? Lo lógico es que fuera marrón como Maléfica… claro tendría escamas… pero de color… de la envidia….ZELENA.

Ahora sí que deje caer mis papeles, al lograr hacer la conexión, al fin logré entender sus palabras y comprender porque la naturalidad de ellas en mi consulta… tenían un pasado con… una posible consecuencia.

\- ¿Pero cómo? Es decir, ustedes son mujeres y biológicamente no… - Estaba sorprendido, no podía negarlo, me acomode como pude y recogí lo que había tirado.

\- _Maléfica tiene dedos mágicos_ – Dio una sonrisa de… lujuria y satisfacción, estas mujeres en serio me van a matar – _Y el bosque encantado nos dejó una bendición…_

\- ¿Ben… dición? ¿Tú… y Malé… fica? – Tartamudee aún más confundido, como pasamos de debatir el asunto de la pareja más popular del pueblo a esto – Creí que querías algo con Emma – Confundido, no habría otra palabra para describirme.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello, algo nerviosa, ese gesto me indicaba que no todo iba bien.

\- _Lo de Emma es más que nada para poder fastidiar a Regina, no niego que tengo debilidad por los rubios y ella lo…_ – Estaba explicando Zelena, cuando eso de los rubios me hizo pensar en algo.

\- Creí que Maléfica tenía algo con Cruella – Murmure revisando mis notas, sin querer había interrumpido a la bruja, pues está sí que me escucho y eso me iba a costar, no alcance a voltear la siguiente página, buscando el apunte que hice, cuando de repente me vi atrapado entre la pared y la magia de Zelena.

\- _¿Qué dijiste que había entre la flaca esa y MI Maléfica?_ – Su voz tenía una carga de rabia muy fuerte y de celos debo agregar. Ahora sí que estaba aterrado.

\- Yo… yo… hablaba de otra rubia – Solté ahogado por la falta de aire, dije lo primero que pude para ver si lograba escapar de esta.

\- _¿Entonces de que rubia hablas eh?_ – Me dijo, con los ojos entrecerrados, midiendo si lo que fuera a decirle sería verdad o no. Me estaba enredando más en esta historia.

\- Yo me refería a la Rubia de… de… de… de… alma – mentí desesperado, porque todas las anotaciones que hice no venían a mi mente, el terror me estaba bloqueando de manera horripilante.

\- _Última vez grillo_ – Su voz era amenazante, dio un paso para ser ahora ella quien además de su magia me apresaba - _¿Con QUIÉN sale mi guapa Maléfica?_

\- Nieve… - Solté la primera palabra que se me vino a la cabeza, que pudiera relacionar con algo de lo que escribí, por dios santo porque mi memoria me fallaba de esta manera.

\- _Pavanieves no es rubia…_ \- Eso al menos la desconcentró lo suficiente, me soltó dando un paso hacia atrás, ignorando por completo mi caída al piso, el dolor que está me produjo y el intento de volver a respirar con normalidad que yo hacía.

\- _No me gusta esto… tengo que saber de qué estabas hablando y aclarar algunas cosas –_ Dijo con decisión, regreso a su sitio, la mire asustado, pensando que iba a sentarse pero en su lugar vi como tomo sus cosas y caminaba hacia la puerta con firmeza.

\- ¿Zelena, a dónde vas? – Pregunte mientras me incorporaba asustado de que matara a Nieves, porque ahora con aire en mis pulmones entendí que quizás metí en líos, con mis balbuceos, a la antigua princesa.

Volteo a verme antes de abrir la puerta, al menos ya no se apreciaba un deseo asesino en sus ojos.

\- A asegurarme que todos sepan que Maléfica es MÍA y si debo de hacerle otra "BENDICIÓN" para que nadie se acerque a 2 kilómetros a la redonda de mi bombón rubio, LO HARÉ

Y con fuerte golpe de la puerta me dejo solo en mi consulta. Me toque para ver si no tenía alguna herida, al menos acabe en una pieza.

Acomode mis ropas, estaba aún nervioso por todo lo que sucedió, al paso que iba seguramente sería yo quien necesitara un psiquiatra. Camine hasta mi escritorio y me dispuse a rellenar la ficha de Zelena, pensando que sin duda está era hasta el momento la sesión más aterrorizante que he tenido.

 **REGISTRO DE SESIÓN**

 **Nombre del paciente en Storybook:** Zelena Mills

 **Nombre del paciente en el Bosque Encantado:** The Wicked Witch

 **Edad:** 38

 **Poder:** Control avanzado de la magia

 **Observaciones principales:**

Mantiene una rivalidad elevada con su hermana

A pesar de su pasado como villana, ha decidido tener un futuro en la ciudad.

Poco respeto por los turnos, que evidencia un egocentrismo fuerte

Mantiene un porte fino y regio, parte de la herencia Mills

Presenta un nivel de celos y posesividad elevado

Sus arranques de ira son continuos y fuertes

Gusto particular por el cabello rubio

Capacidad para crear hijos/bendiciones con otra mujer mágica

Pasado amoroso ligado a Maléfica

 **Conclusiones:**

Está en contra de la relación de Emma y Regina, aunque esto está motivado más que por la oposición a la pareja por la rivalidad con Regina.

 **Recomendaciones**

URGENTE TERAPIA DE CONTROL DE IRA E IMPULSIVIDAD

Terapia de pareja, para el control de celos

Termine de llenar la ficha, esperando de verdad tener el valor necesario para decirle a Zelena las recomendaciones que anote, pero sobre todo anhelaba que me escuche y las aplique.

Estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado desde que inicio toda esta locura, cuando note una flecha pegada en mi pared con una nota en ella, me acerque cauto para revisar el papel que colgaba desde aquella arcaica arma y me volví a sentar… tenia fecha y hora para negociar por la vida de mi gato Leo… ya recordé que había olvidado con esta sesión de infarto.

 ** _Espero que les gustara este capitulo, no duden en dejar sus comentarios_**

 ** _Dedicatoria de Harpohe: Amor… no hay nada que pueda decirte, todo aquello que guardaba en algún momento fue finalmente confesado… te quiero amor mio_**

 **Dedicatoria de dcromeror: a mi cosa peluda que pasa conmigo cada noche**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hola! Aquí subiendo un nuevo capitulo de este loco fic escrito por DcRomeror y por mi. Espero que les guste, y se agradece a quienes han dejado un mensaje review y a quienes leen entre las sombras…_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Malefica**

17:45

\- Ouch… Ouch… ouch - Iba quejándome con cada pasada de algodón sobre mi brazo, me comenzaba a desesperar un poco, el dolor era inquietante; sople suavemente la herida para aliviar el ardor de la quemadura, valga decir que no era pequeño; pensando en mis dolencias, tenía claro que definitivamente iba a necesitar vacaciones después de este fin de semana.

Pase mi mano sobre mi cara en un gesto de abrumador cansancio e ignore la falta de mi ceja izquierda, aun no sé cómo hare para recuperarla.

\- _¿Puedo pasar Archie?_ – Suspire al escuchar esa voz ya tan conocida por mí en este día de locos. Si las cosas terminan mal, como lamentare el haber aceptado la proposición de Granny.

Levante la vista a una Nieves que se asomaba por la puerta, estaba toda desarreglada y con una mejilla aun sonrosada del golpe que había recibido de Cruella, asentí a su petición, invitándola a tomar asiento frente a mí.

\- _¿Pudiste entrevistar a Maléfica?_ \- Me pregunto dándole un vistazo a mis papeles desordenados sobre la mesa

\- Lo intente…. – En serio que lo había hecho, pero bueno, yo solo espero que lo poco que saliera de esa conversación sirva para este circo de fin de semana.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos, en ese tiempo volví a tratar de limpiar mi brazo de la quemadura que me habían hecho horas atrás, no podía prestarle atención a otra cosa que no fuera el dolor, lo que me provocaba esa herida me molestaba mucho.

\- _Solo quiero señalar, que en gratitud a todo lo que has hecho por este pueblo, no solo antes sino ahora, me tome la libertad de completar mis datos en la ficha que has estado utilizando con la gente del pueblo_ – Levante de prisa la mirada y vi que en sus manos estaban mis fichas… eso es en lo que se ocupaba mientras estábamos en silencio. – _Mire el formato, comencé a llenar cada ítem con el aporte que creo correspondiente, ya sabes, el análisis de las personas de este pueblo no es algo difícil para mí, como buena monarca, soy capaz de opinar sobre el comportamiento de mis súbditos_

\- _También revise las otras fichas que ya has elaborado sobre los que entraron antes, les he puesto unas observaciones, que creo pertinentes, sobre cómo actúan y las posibles complicaciones que presenten_ \- Abrí la boca en shock ante el extenso bla bla de Nieves, no solo me indicaba que había colocado en ellas, como si fuera una verdadera experta en psicología, sino que me dio sugerencias de que debía de agregar a mis reportes psicológicos – _Ah y en las sugerencias he puesto recomendaciones que deberían en toda regla seguir. Cuando les entregues sus resultados, hazles llegar mis ideas, es por el bien de ellos, ya sabes cómo me preocupo por mi pueblo._

\- _Además complete la ficha de David, ya sabes, para ayudar aún más, en la maravillosa acción que estás haciendo para aclarar las dudas sobre mi hija y la relación que podría o no tener con la alcaldesa, esto que se ha propuesto para hacer un análisis de la opinión popular me parece espectacular_ \- Siguió hablando, ignorándome – _Claro, partió de una de mis más queridas allegadas, ya sabes que escojo muy bien a mis aliados, ella hizo bien en querer ver como siente el pueblo_ – Mientras la oía, solo podía pensar en cómo esta mujer divagaba tanto – _Ahora sobre esta posible unión, no niego que Regina es una mujer muyyyy sexy, sus trajes tanto en el bosque encantado como acá me hicieron incluso dudar de mi misma, ahora que lo pienso, en mi época de Mary Margaret me era más difícil mantenerme sin caídas ante la provocación andante que es ella... ¡Pero no! Siempre me mantuve firme, nunca cedí ante aquel par de tentaciones... No importaba cuanto se movieran frente a mí en cada encuentro -_

\- _Si tomamos en cuenta cada uno de esos escotes que usa, es difícil no mirar, aunque no quisiera, es inevitable, por ello a veces me perdía en ellos, tenían un buen tamaño, adecuada forma_ \- Regrese a terminar de cerrar mi herida mientras Nieves seguía hablando de ella y su gusto por el pecho de Regina, estaba tan concentrada en su tema "favorito" que ni se dio cuenta que me pare, por el dolor preferí ignorar de momento la alarma que sonaba en mi cabeza ante la posibilidad de que Nieves tuviera alguna fijación sexual sobre su madrastra, o mejor dicho sobre ciertas partes anatómicas de la alcaldesa y proseguí con colocar un parche sobre mi quemadura.

\- _Si lo pienso bien, todo esto puede estar relacionado_ – Mientras la mujer seguía en sus elucubraciones, volví a tomar asiento - _Quizás es mi culpa... No le di pecho a Emma y por eso que ella hoy no quita la vista del par de provocaciones de Regina cada vez que están juntas, como dije, no la culpo, más bien la entiendo, pero creo que por eso, mi bebe no es capaz de quitar la mirada de esos escotes divinos..._

Cerré los ojos tratando de entender cómo es que mi día estaba acabando de esta manera. Mis pensamientos se dirigieron a lo sucedido antes que entrará Nieves conmigo, comencé a rememorar y analizar los hechos previos y porque no decirlo casi a volver a sufrir.

Había acabado de leer la nota de secuestro de Leo, no lograba recuperarme de la impresión por las nuevas palabras de amenaza, cuando los gritos provenientes de la recepción de mi consulta llegaron hasta mí, me encamine a la puerta dejando todo de lado, incluso la preocupación por mi pequeño felino, me asome para ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ahora que lo pienso, quizás ese fue mi primer error... Asomarme… debí dejar que se mataran, quemarán, golpearán, en fin, lo que sea que ellas desearán hacerse, así yo no estaría con una sola ceja, pero no, mi bendito sentido del deber y mi cuidado por el bienestar de todos... ganaron.

Con mi cuerpo casi paralizado ante lo que se presentaba, miraba perplejo la escena que estaba en mi recepción, la cual debo decir era digna del mejor campo de batalla del bosque encantado: en el centro, Rubie estaba atrapada entre los tentáculos de Úrsula, los gestos de la loba denotaban un muy ligero dolor pero que disimulaba bastante bien, la diosa del mar por su lado controlaba su fuerza para no dejarla escapar mientras miraba fijamente a su presa; por otro lado una muy enfadada Maléfica, con una postura regia, que mostraba toda la tensión que tenía, hacia una bola de fuego en su mano de manera amenazante; al costado de la dragona, estaba Cruella, que miraba con atención toda la situación, en sus facciones se notaba el tic de ira corroyéndola lista para intervenir a la más mínima provocación; por último Zelena que acababa de salir de mi oficina se ubicaba casi a mi lado, miraba a su ¿pareja? de forma excitada, lujuriosa sería más acertado, ante el perfil malévolo que estaba frente a ella.

En este punto veo acá mi segundo error, en lugar de quedarme quieto dejando que los "reyes" resuelvan el asunto, salí de mi estupefacción, gire la mirada en busca de ayuda en los presentes, desafortunadamente solo encontré a gente mirando cuál asistentes al cine, incluso tenían palomitas, ahora me inquieta comprender de donde podían sacar con tanta facilidad comida o bebidas, Henry estaba compartiendo sus gomitas con David, no recordaba la hora en que este chico volvió, el punto es que ambos disfrutaban del show, Nieves con la boca abierta parecía paralizada ante los gritos y maldiciones que daba Rubie en su intento de que la dejaran ir para poder defenderse en condiciones, cito en palabras textuales "acabar con cada una de ustedes, en grupo o en solitario".

Lo que siguió fue de hecho mi mayor error, pues como no conseguí ayuda digna, golpee mi cara para tomar valor, subí las mangas de mi camisa antes de tomar el último impulso e interponerme entre Maléfica y la pelirroja loba, por demás debería decir también suicida.

\- Maléfica - Trate de usar un tono conciliador para calmarla, evitando que me mate en el proceso - No sé qué habrá hecho Rubie, seguramente alguna de sus tonterías usuales, pero no es necesario hacerle caso, sabes que parece una adolescente que tiene la lengua suelta a veces y...

- _Si quieres le enseñó a ti y a tu novia que tan bien muevo la lengua_ \- Pero noooo, Rubie tenía que hablar e interrumpirme, de paso provocar a la dragona. Gire espantado ante las insinuaciones de la loba, la vi hacer un gesto obsceno con su brillante mención mientras tiraba del agarre de Úrsula.

\- Vamos a tratar de calmarnos - Pedí volteando a ver a Maléfica, que cada vez estaba más roja de la ira, sabía que esa provocación podría acabar muy mal – Lo que te haya dicho antes debes de ignorarlo y… - No hay forma de acabar una oración decente en este lugar, porque la dragona me cortó en una.

\- _El problema es que se le insinuó a MI Zelena, le dijo cosas que no están permitidas a MI mujer_ – Volvió a avanzar para tratar de atacarla, yo otra vez interponiéndome, a veces me olvidó de cuidar mi vida – _Y no entiende que ella es MIA, entiendes bola de pelos ESA MUJER ESTA CONMIGO_

\- _¡Solo fue una invitación inocente! Acaso ya no puedo hacerle un halago a estas bellas mujeres_ – La loba se defendió saliendo por fin del agarre de Úrsula, tratando de pasar sobre mí, aunque si lo pienso bien, intuyo que la diosa del mar la dejo ir para que la maten – _Si a Elsa también la invite y…_

- _¿¡Que dijiste sobre Elsa felpudo!?_ \- El grito que lanzo Cruella detuvo todo movimiento de la consulta, incluso Henry quedo a media chocolatina de comer por voltear a ver a una muy molesta señora de los animales caminar hacia nosotros tres, asustado busque apoyo en Úrsula para detener a su amiga, pero cuando la ubique está ya había dado varios pasos hacia atrás para quedar a la par de Zelena, ambas veían toda esta situación extasiadas.

\- _Solo dije que la invitaba a salir cuando deseará, una mujer guapa como ella debía conocer lo que quisiera, nada más_ – Respondió Rubie de forma valiente y torpe, esta muchacha no aprende que las palabras a damas comprometidas se dan con cuidado – _Además no sé por qué tanto alboroto, si cuando invite a Urs…_

\- _¡A ti te mato chucho!_ \- El salto de Cruella sobre Rubie creo un caos nunca visto en mi sagrada consulta, su empujón en mí creo un efecto domino de golpes, quemaduras y heridas diversas en muchos de los presentes; para comenzar me dejo rápidamente en el piso… sobre Maléfica, yo solo trague saliva al verme encima de la enfurecida mujer, está estaba más molesta por ver que parecía que no quedaría mucho de Rubie para aniquilar que por mi presencia, como si yo fuera un estorbo me empujó y con una agilidad impresionante se lanzó sobre la loba.

Con mi espalda magullada sobre el suelo frio de mi recepción, logre cubrir mi cara con mi brazo derecho en defensa de lo poco que me quedaba de dignidad cuando sentí el grito de guerra lanzado por Nieves en su intento de defender a su amiga, salto sobre la espalda del delgado cuerpo de Cruella buscando alejarla del cuello de Rubie.

Aunque sabía que sería mi siguiente error, volví a intentar levantarme cuando sentí los pequeños pies de Belle apoyarse sobre mi pantorrilla para alcanzar los hombros de Nieves, al ver el rostro de quien parecía un mono colgado en un árbol, entendí que la bibliotecaria lo hacía para tratar de separarla de una molesta Cruella que en sus intentos de estrangular a la loba había golpeado el rostro de la antigua reina. La domadora de animales debía hacer mucho ejercicio pues seguía moviéndose como si nada a pesar del peso sobre sí misma.

A pesar del dolor de mi cuerpo me puse en pie, una vez más busque apoyo en el resto de personajes buenos de mi consulta, algo que fue en vano, definitivamente de héroes ni la sombra, pude ver a David y Henry que comían palomitas admirando como se intentaban sacar los ojos incluso por los billetes en sus manos diría que apostaban sobre la ganadora; Aurora y Mulan estaban presentes solo mirando el ir y venir de los golpes, pero parecía que vivían en su mundo sin importarles que ocurría en la consulta; curiosamente el gato Ru miraba desde la ventana con la cabeza ladeada, limpiando su bigote de una espuma blanca… claramente el golpe había afectado mi cabeza si ya veía al gato con rastros de haber bebido cerveza.

No pensaba arriesgarme más, por ello me arrastre con cuidado para buscar refugio de la pelea entre todo ese grupo, cuando de improvisto un golpe en mi cara me envió a negro definitivamente.

Nunca supe que fue lo que ocurrió, pues cuando abrí mis ojos, seguía en el suelo, estaba siendo atendido por Nova que veía con preocupación la quemadura sobre mi brazo… por dios en que momento me hicieron eso; aturdido levante la vista, me quede sorprendido al ver mi consulta casi vacía, solo estaba Granny que lanzaba miradas sospechosas a una Maléfica que solo pintaba sus uñas como si nada hubiese pasado minutos atrás.

\- _¿Cómo te sientes Archie?_ \- Le di una sonrisa a Nova que había hecho un excelente trabajo en mi brazo, pues al menos lo grave había pasado, solo quedaba pasar un poco más de algodón con esa opción que tenía el hada en sus manos.

\- ¿Estuve mucho tiempo inconsciente? – Me preocupaba saber que tanto me perdí mientras estaba en negro.

\- _No mucho… parece que llegue en el momento justo de la pelea_ – Me aseguro – _Tu herida está limpia, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer ante la ausencia de ceja_

Cuando escuche eso, lleve mi mano hasta mi cara para comprobar que efectivamente… no había ceja, estas consultas me van a salir muy caras.

\- _Cuando Granny vio el alboroto que se armó, envió a todos a casa_ – Continuo hablando, llenando mis espacios en blanco – _Solo quedo Maléfica, ya que dijo que no sabía si podía venir mañana, pues que su bendición podría interrumpirla y necesitarla_

\- Entiendo… - Asentí con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, para evitar que me palpite más, me coloque de pie con algo de malestar y con una sola mirada de agradecimiento a Granny invite a Maléfica a entrar. Sabía que aunque deseara solo mi cama, lo mejor era acabar con lo que quedaba para poder ser libre.

Una vez dentro de mi oficina, camine adolorido hacia el sillón de 3 cuerpos, ignorando a Maléfica por un par de minutos, los que me tomaba claro para calmar mi malestar e ir acomodándome, a diferencia de otras veces fui yo quien se recostó en el sofá que usualmente destinaba a mis pacientes, para descansar mi maltrecho cuerpo e invite a mi acompañante a sentarse en mi silla. Tomaría los apuntes cuando se retire.

\- _Creí que era yo quien debía de sentarme ahí grillito_ – Me dijo con una ceja levantada… todas las villanas buenas… diré todas las mujeres del mal hacen ese gesto.

\- Y yo debería de tener dos cejas, un cuerpo sano y cero heridas – Contesté ignorando su reclamo, tirándome cual largo en el sillón para descansar, además de ver si conseguía hacerle sentir algo de malestar por mi estado - ¿Cómo estas Maléfica?

La sentí acomodarse en mi silla antes de hablar, esperaba que esa inquietud fuera por cómo me veía, pero no, su respuesta me hizo ver que yo ni contaba.

\- _Algo cansada, entre el trabajo y Lilly se llevan la mayor parte de mi tiempo_ \- Explico antes de cruzar una de sus piernas de forma sensual, mmm ese gesto me sonaba de alguna otra rubia fatal - _Sé que ya sabes de lo mío con Zelena..._

Asentí ante sus comentarios y la invite a continuar, no quería decir algo que me cause otra herida en el cuerpo, que no sé si sería capaz de soportar.

\- _Sé que ella ha aceptado a Lily bastante bien_ – Sonrió de forma tranquila, me removí nervioso ante la falta de maldad en aquella mirada… parecía que Zelena la había calmado o domesticado, según el análisis morfológico que uno quisiera hacerle, interesante como estas parejas se acomodan.

\- _Hemos hablado de muchos hijos incluso…_ \- Me atore con mi propia saliva ante la impresión de aquella confesión, es decir, Zelena cuando estuvo en esta oficina hablo de uno solo y ahora, está nueva información me dejo en shock y preguntándome como lo harían, quien los llevaría…

\- _Imagino que ella hablo sólo de uno, pero pretendo una pequeña camada de dragoncitos verdes, lindos volando todos juntos, su hermana mayor cuidándolos y defendiéndolos de quien intente hacerles algo_ – Tosí asustado por esa ligera mirada asesina y lleve mi mano a una adolorida costilla ante la impresión de sus palabras y sin poder siquiera preguntar continuo hablando – _Mi nena sabe artes marciales, lo aprendió desde pequeña, será una excelente maestra de sus hermanitos._

\- _Los nombres aun no los hemos definido… pero creo que serán nombres de dragones imponentes e imperiales…Shizuma o Draco, aunque me gusta también Obijuan…_ \- Quedo en silencio mientras tocaba sus largas uñas de forma pensativa y las hacia cambiar de color mágicamente, seguramente estaba soñando con cómo serían esos pequeños… aunque me preocupa el nombre de esas criaturas, pero mejor me quedaba callado, no era prudente contradecirla.

Sacudí mi cabeza, era mejor dar por finalizado esto para irme a descansar, con esfuerzo tome una de mis fichas para poder anotar su respuesta con respecto a lo que nos había convocado en mi consulta

\- Como bien sabes Maléfica, acá estamos… - Si señores, me cortaban de nuevo, no hay respeto, es la verdad.

\- _Dime Mal_ \- Pestañee antes de volver a retomar mi discurso, dude en tomarme esa confianza, pero me asustaba más contradecirla.

\- Como bien sabes Mal… esta reunión se creó con el propósito de saber tu opinión sobre una posible relación entre Emma y Regina y… - Por el amor del señor hermoso, podré decir alguna vez una oración sin que me dejen a medias.

\- _Ya la tienen -_ Levante la vista ante su interrupción, pues ese dato si me interesaba.

\- _Conozco a Regina, he visto como la mira…_ \- Se notaba en su mirada un brillo de diversión - _Cual cisne asado sobre su mesa_ – Claro con esa frase hasta yo deseaba reírme.

\- ¿Entonces tú crees que ellas ya…? - Hice un movimiento con las manos para darle entender a lo que me refería.

\- _Apuesto mi cabeza que si… ¿Por cierto grillito… me podrías confirmar que no hay nada de malo con tener sexo a diario?_ \- Me ruborice incomodo ante la pregunta, la mirada que me estaba lanzando me hacía pensar que mi cuello dependía de la respuesta.

\- El acto sexual no es obligatorio Mal… la frecuencia puede variar según la pareja y se ve que usted es una mujer ehhh… intensa - Busque su mirada para saber si debía de correr o no, me alegre al ver que iniciaba un pequeño monologo.

 _\- Lo que sucede pequeño insecto, es que la falta de un orgasmo diario, me provoca ansiedad, el sentir ansiedad me lleva a desear comer otras "cosas"_ – Hizo un gesto con las manos, me asuste un poco al pensar a que podría referirse, sin querer me pegue más al sofá – _Y el comer mucho me lleva a engordar, eso me puede provocar problemas a la salud_

\- Entiendo… - Susurre ante su locuaz argumento de necesidad de orgasmos diarios, mejor me callaba y la dejaba seguir con sus divagaciones.

\- _¿Y un dragón enfermo no es algo que queramos ver cierto?_ – Me miró fijamente, inclino su cuerpo hacia mí, yo negué rápidamente y cubrí la ceja que aún me quedaba… algo asustado

\- _Entonces cuando Zelena venga por aquí en algún momento con esa duda, le dirás que es muy necesario, de ser posible unos tres o cuatro diarios, por el bien de mi salud obviamente_ \- Asentí aun asustado ante el acercamiento hacia mi persona y su sonrisa desconcertantemente tenebrosa, esta mujer me intimidaba de sobre manera, conocía su reputación y su gusto por las torturas.

\- _Creo entonces que no tenemos nada de qué hablar bichito_ – Parándose, acomodó su largo vestido, sin darme una última mirada y caminando hacia la puerta, en un humo rojizo desapareció.

Volví a acomodarme sobre el sillón para terminar la ficha personal… realmente quería que este día acabará.

 **REGISTRO DE SESIÓN**

 **Nombre del paciente en Storybook:** Maléfica

 **Nombre del paciente en el Bosque Encantado:** Maléfica

 **Edad:** 45

 **Poder:** Control avanzado de la magia, cambiaforma (Dragón)

 **Observaciones principales:**

Carácter impulsivo

A pesar de su pasado como villana, ha decidido tener un futuro en la ciudad.

Poco respeto por los turnos, que evidencia un egocentrismo fuerte

Mantiene un porte fino, regio y de Femme Fatale, posible maestra de ello en el pasado para Regina.

Presenta un nivel de celos y posesividad elevado

Sus arranques de ira son continuos y fuertes

Ilusión por una camada amplia de dragones con Zelena

Pasado amoroso ligado a Zelana

Orgullo de su hija Lily

 **Conclusiones:**

Está a favor de la relación de Emma y Regina, presenta evidencias de observación por conocer el carácter de Regina.

 **Recomendaciones**

URGENTE TERAPIA DE CONTROL DE IRA E IMPULSIVIDAD

Terapia de pareja, para el control de celos

Consultar con clínicas de fertilización, pociones u otros para los hijos que desea tener

\- _¿Estás listo para marcharte a casa Archie?_ \- Levante la vista de los recuerdos del día de hoy, mi memoria había revivido toda la lucha previa a Nieves, así como la atención de Maléfica. La antigua reina había ordenado todos mis papeles y separado en diferentes tonalidades. Ni siquiera le había pedido entrar, se suponía que la dragona sería mi última atención, pero como nunca se toma en cuenta lo que deseo, era mejor seguir y ya.

Viendo una vez más mis papeles, gire los ojos ante el pomposo orden y le indique que se fuera adelantando ya que quería dejar todo cerrado antes de marcharme.

Decidí revisar las fichas de Nieves y David, para completar como correspondía lo que ella había llenado, fui tachando las cosas que me parecían absurdas.

 **REGISTRO DE SESIÓN**

 **Nombre del paciente en Storybook:** _Mary Margaret Blanchard_ _"Linda pelicorta"_

 **Nombre del paciente en el Bosque Encantado:** _Nieves_

 **Edad:** _30_ 34

 **Poder:** _Análisis y capacidad de gobierno_ _Estar en todo lo que sucede_

 **Observaciones principales:**

 _Dominio del público_ Necesita de los demás para controlar a las audiencias

 _Gobernante de calidad_ Sin Regina no sabría cómo llevar la ciudad

 _Preocupación por el pueblo_ Le encanta saber la vida de todos

 _Interés por el bienestar de la ciudad_ De nuevo, le gusta saber todo del pueblo

 _Amor por su familia,_ Aunque a veces excesivo es verdad

Fijación extraña con los senos de Regina

 **Conclusiones:**

Está a favor de la relación de Emma y Regina, aunque puede que sea una transferencia de su deseo por Regina

 **Recomendaciones**

URGENTE TERAPIA PARA NO METERSE EN LA VIDA DE LOS DEMÁS

 **REGISTRO DE SESIÓN**

Mencionar que esta sesión no se dio, pero por el análisis del comportamiento usual se llenan los ítems.

 **Nombre del paciente en Storybook:** _David Nolan"Rubio guapo"_

 **Nombre del paciente en el Bosque Encantado:** _Charming_

 **Edad:** _30_ 35

 **Poder:** _Valiente guerrero, hábil espadachín y rey justo._ Hacer lo que las mujeres fuertes le dicen.

 **Observaciones principales:**

 _Interesado en cuidar de su gente_ No observa lo que necesitan, solo escucha lo que le indican

 _Gobernante de calidad_ Sin Regina no sabría cómo llevar la ciudad

 _Preocupación por el pueblo_ Le encanta saber la vida de todos

 _Interés por el bienestar de la ciudad_ De nuevo, le gusta saber todo del pueblo

 _Amor por su familia,_ Aunque a veces excesivo es verdad

Hace todo lo que le dicen las mujeres de su vida

 **Conclusiones:**

Está a favor de la relación de Emma y Regina, dirá lo que diga su mujer

 **Recomendaciones**

URGENTE TERAPIA PARA TENER INDEPENDENCIA

Arranque el corazón de papel del archivo de Granny que había colocado Nieves, cuando por fin había hecho las corrección en las fichas, de pronto sentí la puerta abrirse.

\- Nieves aun no termino aquí, puedes adelantarte si quieres – Estaba fastidiado por una nueva interrupción, lo que escuche me dejo helado.

\- _¿Y perderme la oportunidad de hablar sobre el pequeño Leo?_ \- Voltee asustado ante el ingreso de los secuestradores de mi pequeño bebe, aunque valgan verdades lo había olvidado un poco con tanto dolor.

 ** _Espero que les gustara este nuevo capítulo, no duden en dejar sus comentarios!_**

 ** _Dedicaroria de Harpohe: Amor… solo quiero que mañana sea inolvidable juntas amor_**

 **Dedicatoria de dcromeror: para ese compañero de vida con cuatro patas**

 ** _Saludos!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello!_**

 ** _No nos habíamos muerto, solo nos habíamos ido de parranda…_**

 ** _Espero que disfruten este capítulo, un agradecimiento a los que dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior_**

 ** _Enjoy_**

 **Secuestros, Nova y Belle**

Aún en mi silla, atónito ante la intromisión y en silencio los observe entrar a mi consulta; mantuve la vista en alto sin acobardarme ante la superación numérica, siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos y espere que fueran ellos quienes hablaran.

Vi como Hook bajaba la mirada hacia su gancho, buscando algo en él… claro que más podía ser, estaba admirando su reflejo, mientras contemplaba su… maquillaje, seguía caminando en dirección al pequeño estante donde solía guardar algunos libros, adornos y…

 _\- ¿Le sirvo algo grillito?_ –Pero es que, si eran descarados, invitarse una bebida sin antes preguntar.

Negue molesto ante el asalto de mi pequeño espacio privado, parece que su olfato para los licores esta mejor desarrollado que el de un canino, aquel pirata había encontrado rápidamente el licor que había guardado años atrás, que algunas veces bebía, solo en casos de extrema necesidad, o de un paciente complejo, o cuando estaba solo… quizás una pequeña copita tras un día agotador… o cuando el almuerzo de Granny me dejaba algún malestar o bueno en ocasiones diarias que lo ameritaban, bueno vamos este pueblo es abrumador…

- _Es un buen vino grillito_ – Soltó Hook antes de eructar e interrumpir mi línea de pensamientos, claro de una manera nada encantadora valga decir, al menos mi licor dorado y más preciado no había sido visto – _Muy buena cosecha, no soy mucho de vinos, la verdad es que prefiero el Ron o el Whisky… tampoco le hago el feo a un buen vaso de sidra o…._

\- _Estoy seguro que a Archi no le interesa tus gustos …. (¿alcohólicos?), Killian –_ Claro la segunda voz del otro captor de mi pequeño.

Voltee a ver a Robin que había tomado asiento frente a mí, no evite sonreír de forma burlona cuando vi los cortes sobre su mejilla izquierda, claramente Leo había dado bastante pelea antes de caer en las manos de aquel par de bribones. Es que ni para atrapar un pequeño gatito sirven.

\- ¿Dónde está mi gato Leo? – Pregunte ya molesto por la situación que se presentaba ante mí, claro está que en este momento cualquier cosa me exasperaba, este día, no podía ser más largo de lo que ya era.

Le encare directamente con poca paciencia, la verdad es que los villanos… los buenos… todos en este pueblo habían agotado mi paciencia, la calma que podía consumir en un solo día… realmente necesitaba vacaciones… quizás en alguna playa o Spa.

- _Te diremos dónde está la bola de pelos, cuando suspendas todas estas ridículas sesiones con la gente del pueblo_ – Exigió Hood sin expresión alguna de emoción…

\- No voy a detener ninguna sesión, menos aún bajo sus amenazas – En serio no me podía creer la desfachatez de estos dos sujetos.

Cruce mis brazos, ignorando el dolor de la quemadura de la loca de Maléfica y me mantuve serio, haría valer mi posición a como dé lugar.

\- _Escúchame bien Archie, quiero que terminen estas sesiones, quema todas esas notitas de loquero tuyo y le dirás a todos en este pueblito que nadie quiere ver a Regina y Emma juntas_ \- Me apunto con el dedo como un gesto amenazante, demostrando por fin algo de expresión en su rostro

\- _Robin…_ \- El pirata había pronunciado el nombre del ladrón… con un tono extraño, que sería eso, bueno no importaba en ese momento, lo primordial era concentrarme en no ceder en mi postura.

Voltee a ver a Hook que había dado un paso hacia nosotros, le lance una mirada amenazante y detuve sus intenciones de hablar o expresar idea alguna.

\- No hare cosa alguna, menos aún bajo amenaza – Les aclare mirándolos a ambos – Leo es un gatito inocente, que nada tiene que ver en sus locas ideas.

\- _Si quieres ver a esa cosa con vida, nos harás caso_ – El ladrón en serio se atrevía a amenazar la vida de mi pequeño, esto no se iba a quedar así.

Fruncí los labios, aún más molesto al observarlo tomar posición de lucha aun sentado, debía de ser más inteligente que ellos, cosa que intuyo no era muy difícil incluso aunque me superaban en número, su capacidad para pensar en grandes cosas siempre me ha parecido poca, quizás si lograba entender sus motivos podía aplicar algún truco psicológico y darle vuelta a la situación para que terminaran discutiendo entre ellos… si, eso era lo mejor, ser más racional.

\- Entiendo que puedan estar molestos ante la insinuación que Emma y Regina puedan estar involucradas románticamente, sé que en su momento se dijo que ustedes querían tener algo con ellas y que con esto sus egos como hombres se pueden ver afectados – Les explique con calma, como si de niños pequeños se tratará – Pero deben de entender que en el amor hay cosas que no se pueden controlar, las situaciones se dan sin pensar, cuando menos uno se da cuenta los hechos ya están ahí, esto obviamente no tiene relación alguna con sus características como hombres – Claro, que estos dos como prospectos de hombres no eran lo mejor, pero eso lo guardaba para mí.

\- _No me hagas repetirlo Archie_ – Interrumpió Hood, molesto por lo que manifestaba – _Mañana quiero que canceles las citas que tienes pendientes, que todo este circo se corte de una vez_

\- Robin… solo hablamos de un supuesto – Extendí mis palmas hacia arriba para calmarlos, intentar razonar con ellos – Quizás ellas no tienen nada y son solo especulaciones de un pueblo aburrido, ustedes pueden quizás intentar algo con ellas aun, quien sabe y…

\- _¡El que ellas salgan me tiene sin cuidado!_ – Grito colocándose de pie y por supuesto interrumpiéndome, como casi todos hoy en este día de consulta – _Si no quieres que esa bola de pelos termine en el fondo del rio, vas a hacernos caso_

No pude más con esa última amenaza, estaba harto que se metieran con mi pequeño, lance un fuerte grito de guerra, estaba muy molesto por toda esta situación, de un salto lo tome de la chaqueta, casi lo levante en peso, hasta lograr estamparlo contra la pared más cercana, si debía de usar la fuerza bruta para salvar a Leo lo haría, esta era una lucha de ego masculino, una batalla de testosterona y de fuerza bruta, un momento de hombría que…

 _\- ¡AMOR!_ \- Gire casi desnucándome para ver a Hook gritar de esa forma tan… afeminada, toda mi ira se fue al piso, que demonios estaba pasando.

\- ¿Amor? – Pregunte, más que para procesar lo dicho, para verificar si había escuchado bien, quizás en alguna de las caídas mi oído había sufrido un daño más severo.

No pude seguir pensando en lo que dijo el pirata, pues éste agarrando mi chaqueta con el gancho de ropa que traía, me alejo de un tirón de Robin, aunque mucha oposición no puse, estaba realmente sorprendido, comenzó a toquetear al ladrón, por entero buscando seguramente algún daño en el cuerpo del habitante del bosque.

\- ¿Perdón? – Pregunte aun en shock ante la imagen, pues esa visión implicaba que había oído bien, al menos no tendría una parte más de mi cuerpo para reparar, además, no es que fuera homofóbico… pero esto tenía otro nivel de bizarro, que no estaba seguro de poder aguantar.

\- _Queremos que suspendas las sesiones Archie_ – Volteo a verme Hook, cubriendo a Robin con su delgado cuerpo – _No es justo que Emma y Regina sean la primera pareja Gay de este pueblo –_ Dijo eso último taconeando el piso.

\- ¿Primeras? – En serio este par donde vive… bueno digamos que yo tampoco sabía que habían más antes de las consultas de hoy.

Asintió colocando una mano en su cadera, retomando el taconeo de sus botas, esa imagen de Hook si que fue graciosa, quise reírme, pero aguante como el profesional que soy.

\- _Solo quieren ser las primeras para poder llamar la atención_ – Giro los ojos molesta, digo molesto – _Con Robin llevamos muchísimo tiempo más que ellas y si alguien merece ser llamada la pareja de oro de este pueblo somos nosotras "KiHoo"_

\- ¿KiHoo? – Eso, si que me dejo desencajado, abrí ligeramente la boca, no sé si para decir algo o solo de la sorpresa por el nombrecito tan peculiar que escogieron.

Asintió ante lo que pensó era una pregunta, el pirata resplandeciente consideraba un juego brillante de palabras ese nombre rimbombante, negué con la cabeza, asombrado… pasé mi mano por mi pobre y única ceja, buscando paciencia para no golpearlos.

\- Fuera de mi despacho – No pude más que gritarlos por su desfachatez. Camine hacia la puerta abriéndola y los invite con un gesto de mano para que se largaran

\- _No nos iremos hasta que nos prometas que… -_ Quiso decir más, pero esta vez sería yo quien los interrumpa.

\- Sus amenazas llegan tarde – Tendría el gusto de darles en el ego a este par de idiotas.

\- _¿Y eso?_ – Robin me pregunto, mostrando su cabeza detrás del pirata.

\- La mita de este pueblo es GAY – Les solté sin delicadeza – Así que, sus amenazas llegan bastante tarde – Espeté furioso ante la ceguera de estos tipos.

 _\- Eso es mentira, nadie ha salido del closet_ – El ladrón afirmo con seguridad, caminaron tomados de la mano hacia mí, bastante confiados de su posición.

\- Saben… pueden ir donde Maléfica y Zelena, tengo entendido que desean hacer formal su relación en el pueblo – Les mentí, ellos no estaban en una consulta, no les debía ser ético – Estoy seguro que si hablan con ellas, pueden llegar a algún acuerdo… no dudo que Maléfica los recibirá encantada – Esa sería mi pequeña venganza, ojalá que los rosticen un poquito… tal vez bastante.

\- _Zelena es un encanto_ – Acoto Hood, pensando que podría aun ser parte de la primera pareja gay fuera del closet – _Ya no es un monstruo verde lleno de ira._

\- Seguro que le encantara oír eso – Les di una falsa sonrisa antes de verlos caminar, feliz con la idea de una posible parrilla de KiHoo – No olviden mencionar la parte de sus nombres en conjunto, ellas aman esas cosas románticas – Eso sería la cereza del pastel para que los quemen.

Ambos se estaban yendo caminando felices, Hood ya había cruzado el umbral de la puerta cuando de pronto Hook regresa corriendo, se cuelga de mi cuello en un abrazo y enterrando su cara en mí, susurro.

- _Leo se nos escapó en cuanto intentamos meterlo en una caja_ – Paso su nariz por mi cuello de forma asquerosa, eso me dio escalofríos, más cuando susurro lo siguiente tan despacio que solo yo lo pudiera oír – _Amaderado_ – Luego en voz más alta confeso - _Lo vi correr en dirección al muelle con aquel gato rubio raro_

\- ¿Jack? – Más información que me dejaba atónito.

Me soltó ligeramente, me guiño un ojo de forma pícara y antes de girarse para ir con Hood me soltó de forma más descarada

\- _Lindo perfume Archie…_

Tomo camino hacia la salida, desapareciendo dando ligeros saltitos.

Parpadeé impactado ante la dimensión desconocida que había vivido minutos atrás y cerré la puerta apoyando mi cabeza en ella… necesitaba llegar a casa pronto.

Suspire cansado, pero sabía que mis manías no me dejarían en paz si no hacia la ficha de estos dos.

 **REGISTRO DE SESIÓN**

* Esta sesión se dio fuera de consulta, pero como medio de recolección de información queda registrada.

 **Nombre del paciente en Storybook:** Capitán Hook

 **Nombre del paciente en el bosque encantando:** Lillian Jones

 **Edad:** Casi tan viejo como el Oscuro, pero aparenta 35

 **Poder:** Experto marino… Bebedor resistente

 **Observaciones principales:**

Irresponsable

Preocupado de vivir básicamente el momento

Impulsivo

De pocas ideas racionales y lógicas

Excesivo uso del delineador y ropa de cuero negro

Temor al agua para aseo personal

Tendencia extraña a pegar al cuerpo de las personas

Poca creatividad con las palabras

 **Conclusiones:**

Está en contra de la relación de Emma y Regina, solo porque desea ser la pareja de Oro del pueblo.

 **Recomendaciones:**

URGENTE UNA VISITA A UNA TIENDA DE ROPA

URGENTE SESIÓN DE BAÑO

URGENTE CAPACITACIÓN EN RESPONSABILIDAD LABORAL

 **REGISTRO DE SESIÓN**

* Esta sesión se dio fuera de consulta, pero como medio de recolección de información queda registrada.

 **Nombre del paciente en Storybook:** Robin Hood

 **Nombre del paciente en el bosque encantando:** Robin De Locksley

 **Edad:** 37

 **Poder:** Experto arquero y campista

 **Observaciones principales:**

Fijación por vivir en los bosques

Impulsivo

De pocas ideas racionales y lógicas

Excesivo amor por el olor a bosques

Poca creatividad con las palabras

Problemas de compromiso

 **Conclusiones:**

Está en contra de la relación de Emma y Regina, solo porque desea ser la pareja de Oro del pueblo.

 **Recomendaciones:**

URGENTE UNA VISITA A UNA TIENDA DE ROPA

URGENTE SESIÓN DE BAÑO

URGENTE CAPACITACIÓN EN RESPONSABILIDAD LABORAL

Ahora si sentía que podía irme a casa, pues realmente no me quedaba ningún pendiente, excepto claro el saber que fue de mi pequeño Leo, al menos me consolaba saber que no andaba secuestrado.

Termine de digitar la alarma de mi oficina, cargando bajo mi brazo aun bueno, llevaba el resumen de las sesiones del día, quería evitar otra intromisión a mi oficina y que todo el trabajo arduo quedará en vano.

Camine fuera de mi oficina, estaba realmente cansado, a mi lado tan solo a unos pasos más adelante Pongo custodiaba mi camino.

A pesar de que las amenazas de Hook y Hood podían ser alocadas y probablemente a esta altura Maléfica ya se los había comido, pensamiento que algo me hacía feliz, camine intranquilo por las calles de Storybook, desafortunadamente había visto en primera fila la maldad de algunas personas de este pueblo así que apure el paso, hoy no quería más sorpresas desagradables, lo único que deseaba era mi ducha caliente y mi cama cómoda.

Desafortunadamente la suerte no parecía estar de mi lado, al menos no hoy, no había avanzado ni un par de calles cuando Pongo comenzó a ladrar y gruñir hacia el frente deteniendo su caminar. Mi tensión aumento, ajuste la vista buscando encontrar el motivo de la molestia de mi peludo amigo, en momentos como estos era cuando odiaba usar lentes.

\- Tranquilo Pongo – Le calme colocándome a su lado acariciando su cabeza, buscando serenarme también – Quizás es nada…

Volví a ajustar la vista tratando de dar forma al par de ojos que se asomaban en la oscuridad a un paso bastante apurado…

\- ¿Quien anda ahí? – Trague fuerte, el miedo comenzando a subirme por la espalda.

Di un salto asustado al oír a Pongo volver a ladrar más tranquilo, un ladrido de júbilo, levanté la vista, sonreí aliviado al ver a Nova caminar con su habitual paso ligero y apurado.

\- _Buenos días Archie_ – Me dijo con la mayor calma de este mundo.

\- Ya es de noche Nova – La corregí con una sonrisa, saber que era ella, me aliviaba el cuerpo.

Lanzo una risa al notar su error.

 _\- Lo siento… estos cambios de turno en el hospital están haciendo lo que quieren con mi cabeza, ya no sé si es día o noche_ – Volvía a sonreír con tanta frescura que era contagioso.

\- Creí que trabajabas en la Biblioteca – Conte haciendo un gesto para invitarla a caminar junto a mí, ante todo era un caballero y no dejaría a Nova caminado en la oscuridad hacia el hospital, podría estar cansado, pero mi honor me hacía ir con ella.

\- _A veces lo hago para ayudar a Belle, es que es una chica muy linda, que merece ayuda cuando se puede_ – Contesto danzando a mi lado, ese comentario de la bibliotecaria me dejo algo intrigado, vería si puedo averiguar más, para fines informativos claro está – _Pero mi verdadera vocación es el hospital_ – Dijo con una sonrisa aún más reluciente.

\- Me alegra saber de ello, en especial desde que he estado teniendo las sesiones con los "Villanos" del pueblo – Me preocupaba saber cómo terminaría mi cuerpo este fin de semana.

\- _No todos son tan malos…_ \- Sonrió adelantando su paso, con una sonrisa que algo escondía. Nuevamente esa sensación extraña con ella.

\- ¿Debo de recordarte que me falta media ceja y la venda que colocaste tú en mi brazo? – Mencione para corroborar una hipótesis que me rondaba la cabeza.

Detuvo su caminar y giro para quedar frente a mi tocándose el mentón como si pensara en algo importante.

\- _Creo que todo es un tema de carácter_ – Apunto de forma pensativa – _Maléfica nunca ha destacado por ser la más cuerda del grupo de villanos_

\- Considerando que sale con Zelena… - Tape mi boca ante el desliz poco profesional, la verdad es que a veces olvidaba que Nova era un hada, un ser puro, casi virginal, que no conocía la malicia de este mundo u otros, no era adecuado estar contando ciertas intimidades de mis pacientes y…

\- _No te preocupes Archie_ – Palmeo mi brazo sano a modo de consuelo, con su sonrisa dulce y misteriosa – _En la biblioteca uno escucha bastantes cosas._

\- Aun así, Nova – Asegure acomodando mis lentes – Las sesiones son privadas con los habitantes de este pueblo, además, te sorprenderías con las cosas que algunas pueden decir en la intimidad de cada sesión y…

\- _¿Como que a Maléfica le gustan las cuerdas y en especial si esta cierta chica verde con ellas?_ \- Abrí los ojos, espantado ante la soltura y detalles con lo que había soltado ese comentario, quizás lo había oído en nuestra época en el bosque encantado y…

\- _No te espantes tanto Archie_ – Volteo a seguir caminando – _Lo que hace la gente del bosque encantando, tanto en nuestra antigua tierra como está, es cosa del placer, te sorprenderías las cosas que sé, que he leído, que he visto, pero sobre todo que he hecho_ – Volteo y me sonrió de forma maliciosa por unos segundos para volver a su sonrisa tierna.

Estático me quede, tratando de procesar las palabras de Nova… quizás y era cierto las cosas que decían en aquella época, Nova siempre fue la más curiosa de las hadas… claro que yo pensaba que curiosa con conocer el mundo, pero no el carnal, entonces quizás también fue la más abierta a admitir un deseo romántico o corporal… cosa inusual en las hadas del bosque encantado.

\- Debo de admitir, el detalle de tus palabras me deja perplejo – Me coloque a su altura para seguir conversando – Es decir, asumo que también fuiste testigo de los rumores de Maléfica en el bosque encantado.

- _No_ – Negó con simpleza – _En aquella época mis intereses eran otros, lo que te comenté hace unos minutos es algo que supe por ahí… -_ Ahí estaba nuevamente esa sonrisa maliciosa que aparecía por segundos.

\- ¿Por ahí? – Era inevitable, debía saber más sobre lo que escondía, esta hada que parecía tan pura minutos atrás.

Sonrió de forma misteriosa antes de volver a danzar a mi alrededor…

\- _Debes de abrirte a nuevas experiencias y soltar los estereotipos Archie_ – Me dijo mirando directo a mis ojos.

\- Créeme, lo he hecho – Aseguré con escalofríos al pensar en todas las cosas que había escuchado sesión tras sesión – Hace unas horas atrás estuve con Cruella y esa mujer es…. Intensa

\- _Adicta al sexo_ – Me corrigió, detuvo su caminar una vez mas con ojos soñadores _– Sé, de buena fuente que Úrsula la comparte con Elsa, porque una sola no da abasto con todas las perversidades de esa mujer… –_ Soltó la información como si del clima hablará.

\- Un momento... – Le detuve algo perdido – ¿Están en una especie de relación las tres? – Esto era algo que no menciono en mi oficina.

 _\- jajajajaja, claro que no Archie_ – Me relaje ante su risa, creo que saque conclusiones apresuradas, debía esperar… – _Es solo que Úrsula es muy tradicional en la cama, así que Cruella suele acostarse con Elsa, sin contar que le gustan unas 18 personas… tal vez más, la domadora es multicrush._

\- Creí que Úrsula y Cruella tenían algo – Claro que ahora recordaba que dijo que andaba con Elsa también… estos personajes tan poliamorosos.

- _Tú lo has dicho, "tenían"_ – Levanto los hombros y siguió caminado – _Solo son amigas ahora… además anda haciéndole piropos a Zelena, solo para divertirse un poco_ – Eso si que me dejo pensando – _Aunque con la bruja verde, en realidad es una cosa más familiar_

Habíamos caminado hasta llegar a las puertas del hospital, la conversación fue tan amena que el camino se hizo corto, solté la correa de Pongo para que paseara y me acerque a Nova para despedirme.

-La verdad es que nunca pensé que podría hablar de este tema con alguien de este pueblo, aun menos contigo, honestamente tenía una versión diferente de ti – Mostré mi sinceridad con ella.

\- _No te preocupes Archi_ – Me dio un abrazo cálido _– Mucha gente no conoce mi real forma de ser, solo he comenzado a mostrarla un poco por estos lares, te sorprenderías de lo que sé y puedo hacer_ – Nuevamente la sonrisa maliciosa, que cosas me perdía por no haber conversado con ella antes.

\- ¿Hacer? – Eso ultimo era lo que más intrigado me dejaba.

Ajusto su chaqueta a su cintura y abrió el escote que traía… me quede boquiabierto por unos segundos.

\- _Las noches son largas en el hospital… algunas veces una debe de encontrar que hacer para matar el tiempo… ya sabes, ser imaginativa con los implementos hospitalarios –_ Hospitales… eso era perturbador.

\- ¿Imaginativa? – A que se refería esta… obviamente no tan virginal hada.

 _\- Un pequeño consejo Archie… Siempre frena las camillas_ \- Me lanzo un beso al aire tras su "consejo", subió sonriendo las escaleras del hospital. Justo momentos antes de entrar voltea con esa sonrisa que la caracteriza y comenta.

\- _Por cierto, ya que estamos hablando, lo de Regina y Emma no me molesta para nada… por el contrario me gustaría saber que podrían hacer en el despacho de la alcaldía y la comisaria_ – Dijo con un aire soñador, desapareciendo ahora si detrás de la puerta del hospital.

\- Yo… anotaré eso – Simplemente no pude decir más, sorprendido era la palabra correcta para mi estado mental de ese momento.

Toda esa información me dejo en shock… tuve que sacudir varias veces la cabeza para poder retomar el hilo de mis pensamientos. Con un último suspiro, acomode mis lentes y llame a mi peludo amigo para dirigirnos por fin a casa.

Mi mente no pudo evitar armar la ficha que llenaría en cuanto esté en mi casa, había sido sin querer una sesión más.

 **REGISTRO DE SESIÓN**

* Esta sesión se dio fuera de consulta, pero como medio de recolección de información queda registrada.

 **Nombre del paciente en Storybook:** Nova

 **Nombre del paciente en el bosque encantando:** Astrid

 **Edad:** 22

 **Poder:** Experta en curación

 **Observaciones principales:**

Conoce las cosas principales sin que se note su presencia

Conocimientos amplios de medicina y cuidado personal

Preocupada por el bienestar de las personas

De amplio conocimiento corporal, a pesar de las apariencias

De amplias vivencias… de todo tipo

 **Conclusiones:**

Está a favor de la relación de Emma y Regina, aunque más por saber que podrían hacer ellas en sus respectivas oficinas.

 **Recomendaciones:**

Nuevas sesiones, para mayor información y contribución al desarrollo de Nova.

No había resistido la necesidad de escribir la ficha en cuanto pise mi hogar, mientras admiraba la hoja escrita, no podía evitar pensar en el esfuerzo que había sido llegar a mi casa tras la charla de pasillo con Nova, me había dejado agotado, con mucha información es cierto, pero llegar había sido un completo reto físico y emocional. Deje el portafolio con todo lo trabajado, sobre mi mesa.

Me dolía cada músculo en cada paso dado tras el altercado con Rubie, solo me movía bajo la ilusión de dormirme en mi cama calentita, probablemente antes una ducha caliente para relajar mi cuerpo, quizás una taza de té con canela y suaves clavos de olor.

Estar en mi pequeño departamento me dio la libertad de desprenderme de mi chaqueta, dejarla caer en algún lugar cercano al perchero, por un día que no tenga el orden máximo no tendría problemas, afloje mi corbata, buscando liberar mi cuello, camine casi arrastrando los pies hacia la cocina, arme una simple taza y espere que el agua comenzara a calentarse. Apoyado de brazos cruzados en la encimera y a segundos de servirme algo caliente fue cuando el timbre de mi puerta sonó.

Esto era exasperante, ni siendo ya de noche y en casa podía verme en paz. Frunciendo el ceño y con cautela camine hacia la entrada, la verdad es que la idea de que algún villano estuviera tras de ella buscando venganza, paso por mi cabeza, sería la gota para rematar el día.

Nada peor podría pasar, así que con decisión abrí la puerta, levante mi única ceja ante la sorpresa de ver a le pequeña Belle tras ella.

 _\- Hola Archie_ – Con la delicadeza que la caracterizaba me saludo.

Sonreí ante su cordial saludo, feliz, además, de saber que era ella, la invité a pasar con un gesto de la mano.

 _\- Espero que no te molesten los gatos, traje conmigo a Ru_ – Indico levantando a la pequeña felina mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes - Señale quitándole importancia al asunto e invitándola a la cocina - La pequeña Ru es parte de la casa, siempre anda por aquí con Leo, son buenos amigos. – La dejo ir a recoger la sala.

\- _Lo sé, prácticamente vive conmigo, le doy su comida y le tengo una pequeña camita en mi cuarto, es como una hija muy querid_ a - Caminamos en silencio y deje una taza frente a ella.

\- ¿Algún sabor en especial? - Pregunte invitándola a sentarse frente a mí, para servirle y podamos compartir ese momento con una bebida caliente que reanime mi cuerpo.

 _\- Solo sin azúcar Archie_ – Dio una suave sonrisa que trajo relajo a mi cuerpo, algo que neceistaba con urgencia.

Hice todo el ritual, en un cómodo silencio entre nosotros, de servirle mi te, tome asiento frente a ella, más tranquilo y espere que me contara los motivos que la habían traído a mi departamento.

\- _¿Cómo estas, cariño?_ – Pregunto extendiendo su mano hacia mi vendaje – _Supe que fue una tarde algo violenta en tu consultorio._

Era agradable ver preocupación por mi estado, pero igual no pude evitar levantar las cejas ante su expresión.

-Digamos que juntar a tanto villano en un espacio cerrado no ha sido una de las ideas más brillante de Granny – Comente mi sentir, estaba comenzando a relajarme que no media mis palabras.

\- _No todas son tan malvadas…_ \- La observe morderse nerviosa el labio, la linda bibliotecaria, buscando el bien todos los seres.

\- Belle… - Con un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre su comentario, sonreí al verla taparse la cara avergonzada, ella era consciente que las otras eran villanas con ganas.

\- _Está bien, lo admito… pensé en pasarme a tu consulta, pero cuando vi a todas esas mujeres juntas… te juro que vi mi funeral ahí mismo, con ataúd y todo_ – Me dijo con un gesto de pánico profundo en la mirada.

\- ¿No estarás exagerando? – Sonreí ante su cara de terror, claro que no creía que fuera una exageración, si por mi fuera tampoco hubiera estado ahí – Tú, al igual que yo, también viviste un tiempo en el bosque encantado, sabes de que son capaces y los rumores que surgían de aquellos castillos y… - Interrumpido hasta por la dulce Belle, suspiré, escuchando lo que me decía.

\- _¡Rumores!_ – Se llevo nuevamente las manos a la cara – _Trabajo en la biblioteca de este pueblo, lugar que pareciera lugar de encuentro entre todas las villanas de aquí, creo que se olvidan que Granny tiene habitaciones en su hospedaje… ni que fueran tan caras._

Respiro cuando Ru se subió a sus piernas y se dejó querer bajo las caricias de Belle, la gata vino al sentir que su madre postiza se tensaba.

\- _Lo peor es como si tuviera un sensor para estas situaciones, aparezco cada vez que están hablando de cosas sexuales, o peor las están haciendo_ – Se tapo otra vez la cara y se sonrojo como no la había visto antes hacerlo.

\- Pues son bastante sexuales las villanas de este pueblo – Era imposible contradecir lo dicho por Belle, quedaba solo afirmarlo.

\- _Dímelo a mí, creo que me va a dar un ataque al corazón si vuelvo a encontrarme a Zelena y Maléfica dándose el lote sobre una de las mesas… mis pobres libros pagan las consecuencias, es que ni siquiera se toman el tiempo de ponerlos a un lado… ahí donde les coge las ganas lo hacen_ – Suspiro casi temblando.

\- Lo siento de verdad Belle – Le acompañe en el sentir al imaginar la situación, me sentiría igual o peor de ser a mí, a quien le pasará todo eso.

\- _El problema es que no alcanzo a espantarlas y aparece Rubie con su intento de coqueteo, como me libro de una situación cuando ya me veo en otra_ – El temblor le seguía en el cuerpo.

\- ¿Rubie también ha ido a la biblioteca a coquetear? – Pregunte más interesado en saber detalles, ella solo había mostrado disposición a coquetear con las villanas de mi consulta, quizás alguna inclinación hacia la maldad, hice nota mental de preguntarle en nuestra sesión, para tener todos los datos y dar un buen diagnóstico de la situación por supuesto.

\- _No mucho la verdad_ – Tomo un sorbo de su té – _No alcanza a decirme mucho cuando aparece Cruella y la espanta más que rápido –_ Callo mientras tomaba algo más de su bebida.

\- ¿Cruella? – Ahora sí que estaba interesado, esto era nuevo para mí – Creí que Cruella, salía con Elsa y con Úrsula – De verdad la domadora, quería arrasar con todas como dijo Nova.

\- _Es… complicado_ – Paso la mano por su rostro ganándose un maullido de molestia por parte de Ru, al ver sin sus caricias – _Con Cruella tenemos algo así como una relación "fraternal"_

\- ¡Que! Pero… pero… tú no eres… - Hice un gesto con las manos, no quería equivocarme y decir algo que matará a Belle – Es decir… no digo que sea malo si lo fueras, es que yo no lo pensé y luego… - Demonios me había enredado solo.

\- _Respira Archie_ – Detuvo mi tartamudeo con un gesto sobre mi mano y una sonrisa cálida – _Es solo fraternal, ella me cuida y yo la cuido a ella_

\- Eso no tiene sentido Belle – Sacudí la cabeza, confuso, que Cruella no quiera comerse a Belle, digo meterse con ella - Es decir…

\- _Es una relación como de madre a hija_ –Aseguro tranquila – Aunque considerando como es, probablemente me envié a mi ataúd antes de tiempo, mi Cruellita es tan… uff a veces me da unos sustos de muerte.

Sonreí a la expresión de resignación de la joven Belle y la acompañé a la puerta al verla colocarse de pie

\- _La verdad, es que había venido con la intención de decirte que estoy a favor de la relación de Emma y Regina_ – Me dijo parándose en la puerta.

\- ¿No te causa reparos? – Pregunte para cerciorarme de aquello que pondría en la ficha, porque obviamente haría una.

 _\- De todo lo que he visto en ese grupo de personas, me atrevería a decir que son las más normales… De hecho, este pueblo es bastante extraño, divertido pero pervertido también_ – Asentí con una mueca, despidiéndome de ella en la puerta con un suave gesto de la mano.

Volteé a ver mi departamento, negué con la cabeza al ver que Ru ya no estaba, seguramente se fue por la ventana al ver salir a Belle. Asegure todo mi hogar, no quería más visitas nocturnas que importunen mi sueño.

Cogí una de las fichas de mi portafolio con un lapicero, este sería mi último esfuerzo del día. Sentado en mi sofá comencé a escribir.

 **REGISTRO DE SESIÓN**

* Esta sesión se dio fuera de consulta, pero como medio de recolección de información queda registrada.

 **Nombre del paciente en Storybook:** Belle

 **Nombre del paciente en el bosque encantando:** Belle French

 **Edad:** 27

 **Poder:** Conocimientos amplios de libros.

 **Observaciones principales:**

Inocencia perturbada por las compañías que tiene

Amor por su familia y amigos que considera como tal

Pasión por la lectura

Timidez fuerte

Apoyo a la gente que lo necesita

 **Conclusiones:**

Está a favor de la relación de Emma y Regina, porque considera que son las más normales

 **Recomendaciones:**

Terapia para manejar la timidez

Cerré mi portafolio, esta era en definitiva la última ficha del día. Camine a mi cuarto, cansado del día de hoy, iba casi arrastrándome… tan solo afloje un poco más la corbata, la lance al piso, junto con la camisa que casi saque por encima de mi cabeza sin preocuparme de los botones, también sacándome los zapatos mientras caminaba, quedándome solo en camiseta e interiores, me lance sobre mi cama cansado, solo podía pensar en que si el primer había sido así, no podía imaginar que tocaría mañana, cogí mi manta como pude y con ese último pensamiento mis ojos se cerraron.

 ** _Espero que disfrutaran y no duden en dejar sus comentarios_**

 ** _Saludos!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola! No andábamos muerta, si no de parranda!**_

 _ **Gracias por la paciencia y les dejamos el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y disfruten!**_

 **MULAN Y AURORA**

Mi despertar fue algo lento, con mis ojos entrecerrados pude ver que el reloj decía que había dormido unas buenas ocho horas, sin embargo, mi cuerpo gritaba que no estaba de acuerdo que aún faltaba, que deseaba seguir en cama, como no comprender a mi debilitado ser, si con esas sesiones estaba sumamente exhausto. Ahogue un gemido de dolor en la almohada, me estire en mi cama para darme fuerzas y afrontar el día que quedaba, ese era mi mantra "SOLO UN DÍA MAS".

Con esa idea en mente y viendo como había terminado el día anterior decidí que si me iba a quedar por soportar todavía unas sesiones más me daría un buen desayuno en casa, me alegraba haber hecho las compras de mis productos favoritos para no tener que salir tan temprano, me prepare un exquisito buffet, el mismo que disfrute en mi patio, apreciando las vistas que tenía mi hogar, especialmente viendo como Leo estaba recostado sobre Jack, tenía algo de envidia de mi pequeño que ahora disfrutaba de un lindo amor.

Este ligero descanso y sobre todo la paz de mi hogar, me ayudaron a recuperar las energías que aún me faltaba, estaba resultando una mañana agradable sin que me importunen algunas visitas inesperadas.

Sabía que era hora de afrontar lo que faltaba, busque uno de mis mejores trajes, hoy deseaba lucirme, tendría las últimas sesiones y, sobre todo, sabría que llegarían por la noche las protagonistas de este embrollo, deseaba ver sus caras al entregarles estos resultados. Eso sí, cuidaría mi ropa, no porque iba a ser una jornada agotadora iba a perder mi estilo. Lucía un perfecto terno negro, incluido el chaleco con botones dorados, finalizando con una corbata turquesa, sí, me veía muy bien.

Claro que, al entrar a mi oficina, una ligera sensación de que las ocho horas dormidas hubiesen pasado sin hacer efecto en mi cuerpo me inundo, pero decidí recordar mi mantra, era solo un día más, solo uno. Estire mis brazos en un gesto cansado y acaricie la cabeza de Pongo de forma distraída, mi amigo que ha estado a mi lado, en todo este lio.

El día de hoy tenía sólo confirmadas dos citas, bueno eso era lo planificado, pero con esta gente, es mejor no confiarse. El plan era, por un lado, entrarían en conjunto Aurora con Mulán, al parecer ese par viene en el mismo pack, entra una y aparece la otra, no estan separadas, y para finalizar mi consulta de hoy debía de atender a Rubie, ese pensamiento me hizo sentir un frio por toda mi columna, no es que tuviera algo contra mi peluda amiga, sin embargo, tomando en cuenta lo deslenguada que era, temblaba ante lo que pudiese salir de su boca en la consulta.

Ordene mis papeles con lentitud, acomodando por orden alfabético las fichas de consulta, no solo porque me gustaba verlos así, sino quizás, buscando alargar el momento final de silencio y paz en mi oficina. Mi intuición me decía que afuera ya estaban mis primeras visitas.

-¿Listo para una nueva sesión pongo? – Con una ultima mirada recorrí mi oficina, sonreí al verlo mover su rabo feliz y meencaminé a la puerta para llamar a mi primera cita del día de hoy, al par que nunca se suelta.

De pie, ligeramente inclinada sobre Aurora, y tratando de despertarla ya se encontraba Mulán aquella mañana, sonreí ante la delicadeza con que la trataba y carraspeé para llamar su atención

-¿Todo bien? – Pregunte más por cortesía, que, por dudar de su estado, pues se veía que había mucho afecto entre ellas.

 _\- Ningún problema Archie, solo estoy intentando que mylove se despeje por completo antes de entrar_ – Me decía mientras rodeaba con un brazo a la rubia, sonreí y admire el esfuerzo de está al tratar de colocar en pie a su amada.

- _¿Qué ocurre love?_ – Una adormilada Aurora preguntaba al verse de repente parada.

- _Debemos de entrar para hablar con Archie, recuerdas mylove que por eso salimos de la casa hoy tan temprano_ – Le contestaba la morena, con un tono dulce y amable.

La vi asentir antes de poner un pie delante del otro y caminar hacia mi oficina, me hice a un lado para dejarlas entrar, de paso que podía esperar de forma paciente que se acomodaran frente a mi silla, ya con ellas acomodadas ingrese y cerré la puerta, era momento de iniciar esta sesión.

\- _Le pido disculpas de antemano Archie_ \- Habló Mulán pasando su mano por la cadera de su compañera - _Aurora suele ser algo intermitente, va y viene durante el día_ – Me explicaba, mientras seguía mirando de reojo a la rubia que se había acomodado en los brazos de esta, aún no lograba identificar que estaba mirándole.

Asentí tomando mis papeles para tomar nota de esta sesión, creo que hoy será un día tranquilo, por como estan actuando las dos mujeres frente a mí.

\- No te preocupes, lo he notado – Le indique para que se relajará.

Acomode mi cuerpo sobre el sillón, cruce mi pierna para darle un tono de seriedad a la entrevista, la verdad es que sentía que está era la primera conversación donde iba a poder llevar yo el mando de las preguntas y con suerte podría hacerlas girar sobre el tema que realmente nos había llevado a esta locura de fin de semana.

\- Cómo ustedes sabrán y habrán notado, el motivo de esta charla entre nosotros - Hice un gesto con la mano para atraer la atención de Mulán que se había desviado una vez, hacia Aurora, ahora si pude identificar que miraba su escote, con eso comenzaba a perder la ilusión de que fuera una sesión normal - Es saber cómo se sentirían si Emma y Regina estuvieran en una relación de pareja, y si sienten que las impactaría de alguna manera – Finalice, esperando las palabras de alguna de las dos mujeres frente a mí.

\- _No imagino como habría de afectarnos, después de todo, entre todas las parejas que hay en este pueblo ellas serían las más normales_ \- Respondió de forma diplomática - _Creo incluso que serían un excelente aporte a la ciudad_

Sonreí aliviado al ver la tranquilidad con que estaba llevando esta entrevista, me acomodé mejor en la silla, con una sonrisa seguí con las preguntas. Creo que después de todo sería una sesión sin mayores sobresaltos.

\- Quisiera hacerle una pregunta de carácter personal si no les molesta – Interrogue, esperando no tener una negativa.

\- _Claro_ – Una amplia sonrisa de la asiática, me relajo y me atreví a formular mi inquietud.

\- ¿Cómo es que ustedes terminaron juntas? – Era una pregunta importante para completar el perfil de las parejas que se habían formado en el pueblo, nada que ver con curiosidad personal.

Sonreí al ver sonrojarse a la siempre seria Mulán y mirar de forma enamorada a Aurora, se apreciaban una pareja linda.

\- _Fue hace un par de meses, estaba ayudando en el hospital, daba de comer a unos niños enferm…_.- Mulán se vio interrumpida por la rubia.

- _Love..._ – Dijo Auroraen un tono suave pero serio, claro seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Fruncí el ceño al ver la interrupción de la bella durmiente, un despertar muy breve, pues al momento volvía a dormirse, no entendí que estaba pasando.

\- _Puede que,no fuera el hospital, era más bien el RabbitHole_ –Después de un carraspeo, se corrigió Mulán, fue más un gruñido que una expresión - _Estaba bebiendo tranquilamente una cerveza y ... auch!_

Abrí los ojos al ver como Aurora, aún sin abrir los ojos había pellizcado a Mulán en un costado, cortando nuevamente la historia que relataba la morena. Antes de que abriera la boca para decir algo, la asiática reanudo su relato resoplando.

\- _Estaba bebiendo una cerveza con unos amigos del bosque encantado_ \- Hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia, como si fuera un simple suceso cotidiano - _Ya sabes Archie, conversando de la vida y..._

Levante la ceja cuando vi el golpe que Aurora había dado a la costilla de Mulán interrumpiéndola una vez más, ya no sabía si reírme o renegar con estos cortes.

\- _Bueno tomábamos cerveza y quizás algunas veces apostábamos_ – Completo rápidamente ante lo que parecía un posible nuevo pellizco de parte de la rubia.

\- No sabía que te gustaban las apuestas – Esa información nueva sobre la tan seria y formal guerrera, me sorprendió

\- _No me gustan_ – Se apresuro en decir, intuyo que ver su reputación caer no era algo del agrado de la morena.

Levante la ceja al ver el movimiento del codo de la rubia para contradecir a su novia una vez más, por ello con presteza la guerrera agrego - _Esta bien... la verdad es que apuesto un par de veces al año…_ \- Solo atiné a esconder mi sonrisa al ver la nueva interrupción que sentí observando el movimiento de labios de Aurora

- _Amor..._ – Aurora seguía recostada sobre Mulán, pero había pronunciado las palabras con firmeza.

\- _Una vez a la semana… como mínimo_ – Completo mirando al suelo, con las mejillas rojas al verse descubierta.

Estaba atónito ante el escenario delante mío, la valiente Mulánsiendo dominada por una adormecida princesa, con gestos sumamente sutiles, suaves, pero que denotaban una gran firmeza. Aclare mi garganta tratando de no reír ante su sonrojo y busque sacarla del apuro, entendía que le era difícil dejar que vieran ese lado tan sumiso.

\- Sigo sin entender cómo fue que terminaron juntas – Hice la primera pregunta en la que pude pensar.

\- _Pues como ya sabes, nos conocimos en el bosque encantado, en esos tiempos algo difíciles_ – Mulán inicio el relato, agradeciendo librarse de ese bochorno.

-Así es – Asentí para que pudiera continuar con el relato.

\- _Aquella noche estaba en aquel Bar, cuando entró mi preciosa flor del Oriente_ –Sonrió, si era posible, aun más enamorada - _Levante mi cabeza al verla ingresar, fue como un sueño_ – Suspiro, perdiéndose un segundo en el recuerdo.

\- Una historia muy romántica- Acote enternecido al escucharla, se le veía enamorada, se me hacían una bella pareja.

\- _Camine hacia ella de forma segura y valiente dispuesta a confesar mis sentimientos por ella y..._ – Estaba contando la morena con un dejo de orgullo cuando nuevamente se vio interrumpida.

\- _No olvides mencionar que estabas tan borracha que tropezaste y caíste a mis pies_ – Contó Aurora, abriendo por primera vez los ojos, sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

Ahogué la risa tras mis papeles, ante la nueva interrupción de la rubia, me di cuenta que solía despertar cada vez que Mulán hablaba de más en su historia, o mejor dicho cada vez que la cambiaba a su conveniencia.

Vi a la morena carraspear una vez, acomodandootra vez a la rubia sobre su hombro para que se volviera a dormir, seguro con la esperanza de no ser nuevamente interrumpida y sobre todo dejar de verse dominada.

\- _Bueno la cosa es que llegue donde ella y le pedí que fuera mi novia_ –La morena susurro con la esperanza, supongo, que no se despertará la rubia - _Obviamente ella me dijo que SI enseguida_ – lo dijo aún más bajo.

Levante la ceja, incrédulo, mas que nada por el tono de voz tan débil que uso, que intuí la mentira tras esa afirmación.

\- _Está bien, tuve que rogar un par de veces... pero lo importante es que me dijo que si_ – Acepto por fin que tuvo que esperar por la rubia.

Anote un par de cosas más en mi ficha, porque sin duda esta estaba siendo una sesión con nuevos aprendizajes, claro parecía dentro de los problemas típicos de las personas, pero nada comparado a las perversiones de este pueblo.

\- Lo importante es que están juntas y felices – Indique, feliz de tener una pareja normal, en este lugar de locos.

\- _Lo estamos_ – Afirmo, sonriendo plenamente- _Sólo debo de lograr un trío con ella y otra princesa y seremos felices los tres_ – Completó la frase y me quede pasmado

\- ¿Las tres? – Pregunté, rogando que hubiera escuchado mal, se me iban al traste mis ultimas ilusiones.

\- _O las cuatro_ – Dijo con una sonrisa libidinosa - _Todo depende de la princesa, ella me dirá quede lo propuesto acepta_

Gire los ojos y tache definitivamente la palabra normalidad en mis registros, no sépor quéinsistó en llenarme de ilusiones con la gente de este pueblo. Con esa ultima frase, las dos dejaron mi despacho, quedándome solo y por fin comprendiendo que este pueblo esta lleno de perversos sexuales. Comencé con el registro de las fichas de ambas para poder irme a comer algo decente.

 **REGISTRO DE SESIÓN**

 **Nombre del paciente en Storybook:** Mulán

 **Nombre del paciente en el bosque encantado:** Mulán

 **Edad:** 23

 **Poder:** Hábil guerrera, diestra con las espadas

 **Observaciones principales:**

Guerrera determinada

Leal compañera

Problemas con las apuestas y bebidas

Tendencia a cambiar las historias a conveniencia

Sumisión a la pareja

Gusto por tríos, swinger y orgías.

 **Conclusiones:**

Está a favor de la relación de Emma y Regina, pues las considera las más normales del pueblo

 **Recomendaciones:**

Terapia para posible ludopatía

Terapia para posible alcoholismo

Revisión de patrones en pareja

Sonreí, para no llorar, al ver la ficha que había llenado de Mulán. Inicie sin demora la ficha de la rubia, mi estómago aya reclamaba alimentos.

 **REGISTRO DE SESIÓN**

 **Nombre del paciente en Storybook:** Aurora

 **Nombre del paciente en el bosque encantado:** Aurora

 **Edad: 22**

 **Poder:** Sensibilidad (Aunque quedaría decir más, quedarse dormida en cualquier lado)

 **Observaciones principales:**

Posible inicio de Narcolepsia

Despertar en los momentos indicados

Control sobre la pareja

Gusto por el dormir en cualquier lado

 **Conclusiones:**

Está a favor de la relación de Emma y Regina, pues las considera las más normales del pueblo

 **Recomendaciones:**

Revisión de los problemas de sueño

Revisión de patrones en pareja

Con ello finalice las fichas, dejando completo lo de la mañana y dirigiéndome al restaurante, mi estómago estaba quejándose por la espera y la tensión acumulada.

Camine con tranquilidad a mi oficina, alisando mi saco, revisando que no hubiera ninguna mancha, mi traje estaba perfecto, quería que se quedará así hasta la noche que entregará mi informe final. El almuerzo de Granny había estado delicioso, recordaba con mi cuerpo alegre, que me gané doble ración de postre cuando le mostré a la abuela mis heridas causadas por Maléfica en el brazo. Mi fiel compañero Pongo me acompaño tranquilo a mi lado, la verdad es que estaba bastante relajado, el camino sorprendentemente estaba siendo calmado.

Silbando una canción, me acerqué a mi despacho, de repente fruncí el ceño al verlo abierto… quizás Hook y Robín habían vuelto, sabía que tanta calma no era gratuita.

Abrísintiendomeaúnmásvaliente de lo que antes era, tenía la sensación de ser invencible tras haberenfrentado tanta locura en este pueblo, si había resistido tanto, se que podría con cualquier villano que me estuviera esperando. Claro, nada me pudo preparar para lo que realmente vi.

- _Buenas tardes Archie_ – Con total desparpajo, me saludo la loba.

 **RUBIE**

Gire los ojos al ver a Rubie instaladaen mi escritorio, demasiado cómoda para mi gusto, mis papeles en sus manos, mis preciosas fichasdesordenadas, porque se notaba que las había movido a su antojo, quitando el perfecto orden en el que las había dejado, para colmo haciendo equilibrio con mi silla y sus pies sobre mi limpio escritorio. Ver mi inmaculada oficina estropeada, me iba a desquiciar, tuve que respirar para evitar sacar mi lado animal y no perder la calma. Debía mantenerme profesional a pesar de todo.

\- ¿Sabes que eso es privado? – Le indique señalando las fichas – Son parte de la vida íntima de otras personas. Camine hasta ella, estaba muy molesto, tanto que tire de mis fichas de golpe, sacándolas de sus manos.

- _Eiii_ – Reclamo ofendida – _Estaba leyendo eso_ – Para colmo tuvo el descaro de decirme cuando vio sus manos limpias.

-Esa, es información clasificada señorita Lucas – Indique con una ceja levantada, al más puro estilo Mills.

- _Pero me serviría para conocer al enemigo y saber que le gusta a mi futura novia_ – Me comento levantando los hombros, como si fuera cualquier cosa lo que había hecho.

Frote mi frente en búsqueda de paciencia infinita ante esta sesión, algo me decía que no sería muy fácil, menos cuando sentí mi trabajo tan maltratado.

\- ¿Qué tal si tomas asiento en tu lugar y yo empiezo con las preguntas? - Pregunte con la mayor cortesía de la que pudiera ser capaz, intentando mantener a raya mi vena maniática del orden.

Hizo un ruido molesto con la lengua antes de bajar sus piernas con un golpe seco. Me dio una mirada de reojo buscando leer aúnmás entre mis papeles antes de tomar asiento.

Si bien, en otra ocasión hubiera ido de frente a mi silla, me dirigí primero a mi escritorio para limpiar las huellas de zapatos que la loba dejo. Al ver en orden mis cosas me pude sentar frente a Rubie, quien estaba acomodada sobre el brazo del sillón.

\- Como bien sabes, tu abuela me pidió de forma personal que consultara con la gente del pueblo como se sentiría ante la opción de que Emma y Regina salieran como pareja en la ciudad y... – Inicie la sesión para dejar de pensar en mis molestias.

\- _Pfff_ –Rubie hizo un gestoy se lanzó sobre el sillón de forma dramática- _No seas aburrido Archie, de todas las parejas en este pueblo, que ese par se esté dando el lote sería el más aburrido, son tannnnnnn normales, que da pereza verlas_ – Levanto su rostro del sillón y con una expresión libidinosa continuo - _Prefiero a mujeres más fogosas, con más espíritu, con mejores y mayores recursos horizontales, de las cuáles podemos hablar, pues son un tema más interesante_ – Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa malévola.

\- Imagino que te refieres a Úrsula y Zelena– Interrogue, comprendiendo que no lograría más si no le seguía la corriente.

- _¡Claro que SÍ!_ \- Hizo un gesto de entusiasmo y se volvió a acomodar como niña pequeña sobre el sillón, lo dicho, con ese dulce extraño obtendría la respuesta que necesito - _Yo encantada, estoy dispuesta a darle una mano a Úrsula, Elsa, Maléfica, Belle, Mulán, Aurora y..._ – Comenzó a contar con sus dedos, ante lo cual no pude mas que interrumpirla

\- ¿No crees que son muchas posibles conquistas?

Le interrumpí antes que siguiera nombrando a todas las mujeres del pueblo, al ritmo que iba ya lo creo posible.

 _\- Yo sólo soy un ángel, que está dispuesta a ayudar a aquellas mujeres que no están satisfechas, que necesiten una buena compañía, alguien que las sepa tratar y…_ \- Levante mi ceja e ignorando su parloteo tome nota de todo lo que decía con rapidez y profundos gestos alusivos. Conocía ese discurso, por ello, anoté todo lo que pude, ya sin sorprenderme por la sarta de cosas que escuchaba.

Además, apunte en la ficha de Rubie su narcisismo y superficialidad al hablar de algunas mujeres... me llamo la atención porque, a pesar de toda la locura de las entrevistas anteriores, todas habían manifestado algún grado de compromiso entre ellas, de formalizar, tener algo sólido, incluso uno de monogamia sentimental me atrevo a pensar a pesar del carácter de Maléfica.

\- ¿Qué hay del amor Rubie? – No me cabía que no pudiera pensar algo más romántico del asunto, las anteriores a pesar de sus perversiones hablaban del amor, pasional, pero amor al fin.

Creo que imaginar que mi querida amiga peluda, solo pudiera pensar en sexo, me frustro aún más, por eso le hice esa pregunta de forma brusca, deteniendo de golpe su hablar y analice su reacción.

\- _¿Qué ocurre con él?_ – Me interrogó sin entender el porqué de mi molestia, moviéndose incómoda en la silla.

\- Pues que hablas de intentar tener relaciones con varias de este pueblo, de probar posturas o de sitios donde quisieras hacerlo, de cómo tus habilidades harían que ellas disfruten de muchas cosas nunca antes vistas,sin embargo, no te escucho hablar que alguna te guste por algo más que el físico o la excitación del momento. De ninguna mencionas la posibilidad de ser algo más en tu vida que un simple momento.

Y ahí estaba lo que buscaba, mire como la morena bajaba su sonrisa y hacia una mueca tensa, tanta palabrería me sonaba a algo escondido.

- _El amor es para débiles, es mejor estar sola que mal acompañada_ \- Hizo un gesto con la mano para restar importancia al asunto - _Ahora hablemos de aquellas anotaciones que tienes en tu escritorio y cómo podemos usarlas para llevar a Belle a una " cita " –_ Intento regresar de nuevo al asunto frívolo, pero no pensaba dejar el tema así.

\- ¿Nunca te has enamorado Rubie? – No solo quería sacar en claro lo que opinaba de la pareja del momento, sino hacer algo por mi amiga, si era necesario la confrontaría con sus demonios.

- _¿Porque el cambio de tema_? - Se colocó de pie y comenzó a acomodar su ropa, tal vez no iba a funcionar mi técnica - _Creí que esto era para ver si Emma y Regina podían estar juntas_

\- Claro, originalmente se hizo con ese propósito, pero si tú deseas contarme algo más,estás en tu derecho – Intenté un acercamiento más suave, para poder ayudarla, la vi sentarse, pensando en su respuesta.

\- _Me enamoré una vez_ – En su mirada vi como ella meditaba si debía contarme más o no, acomodó su cabello en un gesto de dignidad y tomó su bolso antes de ponerse de pie - _La cosa no acabo muy bien_ – Suspiro con pesar, perdiendo su mirada unos minutos en el recuerdo.

Asentí en silencio y la vi caminar hacia la salida de mi oficina.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? - A estas alturas de mi vida me parecía un desperdicio de oportunidades el perder cualquier información de la gente del pueblo, claro para poder lograr entender a Rubie, pues sería un gran paso. Cumpliría mi labor como psicólogo y de paso pues me enteraría de unas cosas.

\- _Le pedí matrimonio de una forma dulce y me dijo que NO_ – Eso sí, que me dejo sorprendido, no esperaba tal confesión.

\- Oh... lo siento Rubie – Realmente no supe que decir, me apenaba que mi amiga hubiera sufrido tal desaire, era de entender que no quisiera saber algo del amor, ya que jugaron con su corazón y al estar tan lastimada es claro que no deseará saber cosa alguna de las relaciones de pareja.

\- _Lo peor de todo, es que sigo sin saber por qué la negativa de su respuesta..._ – Se dejo caer en el sillón, los hombros alicaídos, se vislumbraba una tristeza profunda en su mirada, realmente la decepción debió haber sido fuerte, probablemente una relación muy rápida.

\- Quizás llevaban poco tiempo - Le sugerí sin saber que más decir, deseaba que ella pudiera entender la realidad de un solo suceso, no se puede extender a otros.

Aunque después de tantas entrevistas me parecía raro no haber escuchado algo, ahora que lo pienso, la verdad es que nisiquiera sabía que alguna vez tuvo una relación. Eso me dejo con mayores dudas que certezas.

\- _Llevábamos meses hablando, la saludaba cada día, le hablaba bonito todas las mañanas en su desayuno, le preguntaba cómo estaba, como se encontraba, que había hecho en el día_ – Comenzó a enumerar como había sido la interacción entre ella y esa misteriosa mujer.

Fruncí el ceño, confundido con la descripción de esta interacción, pero no entendía dónde estaba la relación sentimental, solo podía apreciar una ligera amistad.

-... _Incluso le colocaba una galleta salada extra en su plato, sabiendo que no le gustaban los dulces y_ – Espera ¿Qué?, eso ya no cuadraba en mis deducciones.

-EhhhRubie? – Intente interrumpirla, para poder hacer una pregunta sensata en medio de ese disparate de ideas que soltaba.

\- _La veía partir a las 10 am con puntualidad, le preparaba su cuenta y a mi nombre siempre le colocaba un dibujo de una flor..._ – Mientras Rubie continuaba con su retahíla de sucesos, que según ella explicaban su relación, yo iba dándome cuenta del fiasco que se avecinaba al final de semejante historia.

\- Hay algo que no entiendo, yo... – Quise preguntar, pero para variar como casi todos en este pueblo no me dejaron hablar.

\- _Es que no es sólo eso Archie_ \- Se paro bruscamente, camino de nuevo hacia míy acaricio los bordes del sillón con las manos abiertas - _Incluso pedía turno de noche a pesar de que odio despertar temprano, tan sólo para verla beber de su cerveza preferida y..._ – Definitivamente estaba perdida en sus recuerdos.

\- Esta chica sabe que... – Sabia cuál sería la respuesta a esta pregunta, pero no pude evitar hacerla, claro que para variar no me dejaron.

\- _Entonces, decidí que era momento de hacer mi mayor acto heroico, ser por fin la dama en brillante armadura que mi dama esperaba, por ello una noche me armé de valor, me acerque a ella y le pedí matrimonio_ – Dijo como si hubiera cometido el mayor de los actos valientes en la historia del bosque encantado.

\- Pero… - Dios, imaginaba que había pasado, no deseaba que reviviera ese momento terrible para ella.

- _Y la muy descarada me dijo que no, A MÍ, que fui con mis mejores galas, que aliste un bello discurso solo para conquistar su corazón, que le dedique uno de los mejores poemas que encontré en internet_ – Exclamo con rabia y furia, por el recuerdo de esa noche.

Bueno no puedo culpar a esa pobre chica, con las locuras de Rubie, cualquiera la hubiera rechazado. Asustado, vi cómo se lanzó a mis brazos y yo de forma torpe buscaba consolarla. Entendía que había pasado, comprendía perfectamente a esa pobre muchacha, pero mi amiga seguía siendo una chica ilusionada con cualquier gesto que alguna mujer le pudiera hacer. No podía evitar sentirme mal por ella.

-Rubie… - Quise llamar su atención, calmarla, hacer que olvide por un momento todo lo malo que debió ser semejante rechazo.

- _Me dijo que nooo_ – Lloro con más fuerza – _A mí, a este pedazo de mujer sensual, yo que tengo unas curvas de infarto, a esta deportista calificada, A MIIIII me dijo que no_ – Y ahí estaba de nuevo mi narcisista amiga.

Gire los ojos a su "fiel" descripción de sí misma y la aleje uno centímetros, tenía que lograr que mi amiga reaccionará.

-Rubie… ¿Ella sabía que existías? – Intuía la respuesta, pero era necesario que Rubie entendiera cual fue la verdadera situación que vivió y no esos castillos en el aire que suele armarse.

- _PffffSeria ciega si no me hubiese notado, osea mírame_ – Me dijo, secándose las lágrimas y señalándose a sí misma - _Use todas mis técnicas de conquista con ella, mi mejor artillería._

-Entonces quizás debas de cambiarlas – Íbamos tan bien, pero de repente ese comentario mío hizo que se levantará de golpe, frunció el ceño, molestaante a mis palabras.

- _Mis técnicas están bien Grillo_ – Se limpio las lagrimas con la manga de su chaqueta y volteo a la puerta nuevamente – _Es ella quien perdió la oportunidad de su vida, nunca más podrá encontrar alguien de mi calibre._

Tras el golpe de la puerta con su marcha, negué con la cabeza y camine hacia mis papeles, tendría que abrir un folio completo para los problemas de Rubie.

 **REGISTRO DE SESIÓN**

 **Nombre del paciente en Storybook:** Rubie Lucas

 **Nombre del paciente en el bosque encantado:** Red

 **Edad:** 24

 **Poder:** Cambia formas a Lobo, por tanto, todos los sentidos que dicho animal maneja, los tiene ella.

 **Observaciones principales:**

Narcisismo extremo

Capacidad para construir ilusiones muy rápidamente

Ideas preconcebidas sobre las relaciones de pareja

Tendencia a calificar de superficial al amor

Interés sexual amplio por todas las mujeres del pueblo

Tendencia a la poligamia

 **Conclusiones:**

Está a favor de la relación de Emma y Regina, aunque las considera de las más aburridas

 **Recomendaciones:**

Terapia de autoestima

Terapia para un adecuado patrón de relación de pareja

Manejo sistémico de ideas e ilusiones.

Con eso podía dar por finalizado el análisis de todos los personajes locos de este pueblo, estaba listo para dar mi informe final. Solo que, no sabría qué pasaría hasta que lleguen las principales participantes de esta historia,

 _ **Y vamos por el ultimo capitulo!**_

 _ **Espero que les gustara este capitulo**_

 _ **Saludos!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Y aunque la gente no lo crea, finalmente se ha publica el ultimo chap de esta historia**_

 _ **Espero que le guste y agradezco a las que aun nos leen**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 **POV Archie**

Sentí el calor inundar mi cuerpo, la sensación de placer recorrer mi pecho suavemente; di un suave gemido, abriendo despacio y ligeramente la boca, me dejé ir en el éxtasis... maldito vicio que era el cigarro, era mi relación tortuosa, dependiente, … tóxica; iba y venía con ella, al menos esta vez había durado más de un año mi resistencia, todo ese tiempo sin volver a tener uno en mi boca...

Que decir, este fin de semana alocado me hizo perder mi racha de autocontrol, además que llevaba ya dos horas sobre el capo de mi auto, en el límite de la ciudad, esperando, descansado y meditado todo lo ocurrido en los últimos dos días...

Estaba dando vueltas a mis pensamientos, cuando a lo lejos pude al fin divisar el negro Mercedes de Regina, lo que inmediatamente me hizo sonreír, estaba al tanto que el día de hoy llegaban de su viaje, deseaba hablar con ellas antes de que se encuentren con el resto del pueblo y se enteren de todo lo que había pasado.

Me baje del capo con tranquilidad, apague con tristeza mi cigarro y acomodando mi corbata espere pacientemente que se estacionaran a un lado de la carretera para recibirlas.

\- _¡Archie!_ \- Sonreí ante el llamado alegre y el caluroso abrazo de Emma, nos habíamos vueltos excelentes amigos hace algunos meses, habíamos compartido muy buenas conversaciones, secretos importantes; no es que con esa información ya supiera lo que pasaba con Regina, fueron mis grandes dotes de analista los que llegaron a esa conclusión.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? - Pregunte tras saludar a Regina con una leve inclinación, con ella, a pesar de la confianza aun me imponía el miedo a que volviera a ser la Reina Malvada.

- _Tranquilo_ – A pesar de lo escueto de sus palabras, por su semblante brillante, sabía que realmente había sido un excelente viaje.

\- _¡Genial!_ – La rubia casi saltaba al responder. No pude evitar sonreír al verlas tan diferentes, pero compenetradas al mismo tiempo, el intercambio de miradas, el cómo Emma gravitaba alrededor de Regina y como está la cuidaba constantemente con la mirada, se notaba el gran amor que se tenían, era más que lógico que el pueblo se alegrará por ellas.

-Me alegro profundamente, al ver que el viaje trajo consigo un mejor estado de ánimo en ustedes que con el que se marcharon – Casi que brillaban más que el sol.

\- _Seguimos tu consejo Archie_ \- Aclaró alegre Emma con un golpe sobre mi hombro, además de una pícara levantada de cejas.

\- Si... sobre eso… - Pase mi mano, nervioso, por mi nuca - Debemos de hablar antes que lleguen al pueblo.

\- _¿Henry está bien?_ \- Di un paso asustado ante el tono usado por Regina, esa mujer aún me producía miedo, o respeto, según el punto de vista que se quisiera ver.

\- Henry está bien Regina... sólo quiero hablar sobre algunas personas del pueblo – Le aclare rápidamente para evitar un incendio en mis pobres cejas… aunque con lo que fuera a decirle no sabría si evitaría otro ataque pirómano.

\- _¿Qué hizo mi hermana ahora?_ – Es impresionante la desconfianza entre ese par.

\- Increíblemente y aunque no lo creas, tu hermana no ha dado muchos problemas estos días – Cosa que era realmente cierto, aunque siendo sinceros hasta a mí me sorprendía.

\- _Tienes razón, no puedo creerlo_ – Dijo con su mueca de sarcasmo registrada, gire los ojos ante su escepticismo y expresión. Era mejor ir al grano para evitar cualquier incidente.

-Iré directo al punto Regina... a la gente del pueblo le importa una reverenda mierda el que ustedes se acuesten, quizás les llamaría la atención si lo hicieran en público en plena puerta de la biblioteca – Me estremecía todo el cuerpo, solo de recordar las perversiones que había escuchado en consultas.

Todo el leve temblor de mi cuerpo por el miedo de lo dicho se fue, en cuanto visualicé a la rubia, debí reprimir un ataque de carcajadas, me reí en silencio al ver cómo se iba desfigurado la cara de la sheriff en busca de una respuesta a mi abrupto comentario, su expresión de desconcierto era un poema al humor.

\- _Lindo uso de palabras grillito_ – Se limitó a decir Regina, manteniendo una pose despreocupada por el asunto, aunque girando levemente hacia Emma, si uno observaba bien a la morena se podía apreciar la preocupación de esta por la rubia.

\- _Nosotras no nos acostamos… No, es que… Además…_ \- Gruñía Emma en defensa dando un paso al costado para poner distancia entre ellas, divagando claramente, al no poder encontrar las palabras para expresar su vano intento de negar las cosas.

Me cruce de brazos y levante una ceja para dar más poder a mi postura, estaba cansado de los rodeos, no era momento de divagar.

\- Claro... Y la Convención de Sheriff y Alcaldes en las Vegas es sólo una coincidencia, para el tiempo de "calidad" que debían pasar para fortalecer su "relación laboral"- Di mi mejor sonrisa de superioridad al ver por primera vez a la alcaldesa sonrojarse de forma furiosa y bajar la mirada a sus manos sin abrir la boca. Eso lo iba a considerar una victoria personal.

\- Por supuesto que es coincidencia, yo a Regina apenas y la soportó… el viaje fue horrible, además peleamos mucho, cocina feo y ...y …. – Si no fuera por la amistad que me unía a la rubia, me hubiera burlado de sus devaneos.

\- _Puedes cerrar la boca Emma_ \- Las palabras de Regina detuvieron cualquier discurso argumentativo de la rubia y esta sólo miró a su novia en busca de apoyo

\- _Claramente Archie sabe de lo nuestro Swan..._ – Con un suspiro la alcaldesa se relajó. – Y por lo visto el pueblo también – Eso último si lo expresó con un leve fastidio.

\- No han sido sutiles – Si las aludidas supieran todo lo que comentaban en el pueblo de ellas, entenderían el porqué de mi comentario.

\- ¿ _Qué quieres a cambio de tu silencio_? - Levante una ceja a su pregunta, la verdad es que no esperaba ese tipo de propuesta de ellas, además que no serviría de mucho, ya todo el mundo estaba casi al cien por ciento seguro de lo que ellas tenían, no estaba con la intención de conseguir algo, pero si la alcaldesa tiene algo es palabra, así que, podíamos aprovechar el momento y…

\- Quiero que salgan del closet lo más pronto posible y un consultorio nuevo - Tape mi boca asustado en cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca... ¿yo dije eso?... es decir, si quería aprovechar la situación, pero no creí tener el valor de decir algo… por eso no me esperaba lo siguiente.

\- _¿Algo más?_ – Que Regina dijera eso, accediendo a mis reclamos, me dejo anonadado, solo mi estupendo autocontrol evito que se me cayera la mandíbula. Sobre todo, que por fin serían libres de expresar su amor.

\- Un puesto en el Consejo de forma oficial – Me sorprendía mi capacidad de hablar sin control y volví a pedir - Uno para mí como Archie, no como Grillo – Ya era hora que asumieran mi nombre como correspondía. Levante mi barbilla para no sentirme intimidado ante la mirada que me estaba ganando a pulso con la reina malvada… que no es poco decir daba terror a veces.

 _\- ¿No deseas también el puesto de alcalde?_ – Me soltó con fastidio y puro sarcasmo.

\- No... Pero un aumento del presupuesto para el departamento de psiquiatra del hospital no me vendría mal además de un bono en mis honorarios - No era idiota, había notado el tono en su pregunta, pero si podía hacer algo por este pueblo de locos, debía intentarlo, con la falta que le hace y claro con la necesidad de un aporte a mi billetera.

\- _Estas abusando Archie_ \- Me susurro Emma al oído, dividida entre el miedo y la burla - _Su vena está empezando a latir y eso nunca indica algo bueno, te lo aseguro_ – Sería que la rubia ya conoce esos arranques de la morena, que habrá hecho en el pasado para saber que esperar de esas reacciones.

Aún con mucho miedo, espere en silencio a la respuesta de Regina a mis propuestas, ya que podía perder, con lo que me había dolido el cuerpo en estos días.

\- _Ok_ \- Abrí los ojos, espantado, cuando dio un paso hacia mí de forma amenazante, me lanzó dagas con la mirada y tomó el brazo de la sheriff para tirar de ella hacia el auto. Trague saliva, pero al menos parecía que salía vivo de esta.

Cuando ya estaba casi en la puerta, la rubia giro la mitad del cuerpo y me grito:

\- ¡Ese es un buen ok Archie! - Reí al entusiasmo que Emma hizo con las manos antes de verlas partir al pueblo... me parecía divertido como la rubia conocía cada detalle de su alcaldesa, aunque a veces seguía sin entender cómo es que ese par tan diferente había terminado junto, meses atrás trataban de sacarse los ojos y de un día para otro andaban haciéndose gestos románticos…

Rasque mi barbilla pensando en ello… ¿Estaré subestimando el poder del sexo?, bueno esa es una pregunta tonta, lógico que el sexo tiene un inmenso control sobre las cosas. Levante los hombros en un gesto cansado, quizás mi próximo estudio seria el como seres tan diferentes habían acabado juntos… es decir Elza y Cruella son el claro ejemplo que algunos no están hechos para tener un final feliz, un lamentable chisme que escuche en el camino, me anuncio la separación de ese par; pero la alcaldesa y la sheriff habían roto el molde, definitivamente.

Camine con calma a mi carro ya más tranquilo… ¿No había salido todo tan mal cierto?

 **POV … ¿?**

Desde mi pequeño escondite, vi a la pareja marcharse, de seguro iban a la mansión de Regina, probablemente "hablarían" de varias cosas, si es que ese par se la pasa haciendo cosas, de verdad, como esperaban que todos no se dieran cuenta de lo que tenían. Pero otro era el que me encendía en rabia, ese estúpido grillo había volteado varios de mis planes y arruinado algunos de mis trucos más brillantes.

Archie… ahí estaba aquel hombre que se había transformado en una amenaza para mis elucubraciones en Storybook, aquel pequeño insecto tenía una sola misión: HACER PÚBLICO EL "SWANQUEEN" como tan encantadoramente había apodado Henry tiempo atrás.

Gruñí por lo bajo contra él y me coloqué de pie para encararlo... ¿tan difícil era seguir una instrucción? Sólo debía de hacer que declararán su relación públicamente en cuanto llegarán de su convención, no hacer un circo del pueblo, dilatar un poco más el asunto, sacar un aumento de sueldo y manejar la información de todas las mujeres más poderosas de Storybrooke.

Sacudí mi precioso vestido, inhale con fuerza para no matarlo de una, camine con la dignidad y prestancia que me caracterizaba, acomode mi cabello en silencio, sin dejarme notar aún, aparecí por detrás del grillo ese. ¿Cómo había terminado teniendo de cómplice a aquel "individuo"?

\- _Haz que Regina y Emma FORMALICEN su relación en PÚBLICO_ – Hable fuerte y con énfasis para asustarlo y hacer que volteará a verme – _Explícame algo… ¿Cómo puede ser esa orden tan mal interpretada?_

\- Se…ño…ra… - Solo porque quería matarlo del susto como castigo no me reía en su cara por el tartamudeo que mostraba.

\- _¿Dime, como pasamos de hacer formal y pública la relación de la alcaldesa, a que TÚ terminarás con una oficina nueva, un puesto en el consejo de este pueblo, presupuesto incrementado y un alza de sueldo?_ – Presione mi dedo sobre su pecho, sintiéndolo temblar ante mi furia.

\- Si… me permite un minuto explicar las cosas… - Se acomodó la corbata, nervioso, dando un paso hacia atrás, por mi acercamiento continuo.

\- _¿Explicar QUÉ?_ – Gruñí molesta – _¿El cómo terminaste hablando y enterándote de todas las relaciones de este pueblo? ¿Chismeando como vieja de vecindario? ¿Cómo transformaste ese cuartucho que llamas consulta en un centro de peleas callejeras? ¿Un lugar de decadencia, donde Cruella ligaba con todas, la loba esa intentando coquetear con todo lo que se movía o donde MI HIJA termino en una especie de relación amorosa con esa anciana dragona y llena de "bendiciones"?_ – Exhale con profunda molestia por todo lo que me había tocado ver.

\- ¿Va a dejarme hablar por fin o espero que termine para luego ordenar cortarme la cabeza? – Pero vean a este grillo, este fin de semana, le había dado un valor que no conocía, mira que decirme todo eso, sabiendo que puedo aplastar su corazón con facilidad, al parecer este hombrecito algo de personalidad tenía guardada, pocas son las personas que me enfrentan y sobreviven. Levante mi ceja marca Mills y me cruce de brazos para oírlo hablar.

\- Le prometo que jamás tuve intención de que todo esto pasara… solo fue algo que sucedió – Aunque no dudo que esta gente loca contribuyo, no me creo que este gusano, no disfrutará enterándose de todo.

\- _Pues entonces ¿Qué sucedió?_ – Le reproche alzando la voz a su estúpida respuesta – _¿Solo sucedió que terminaste hablando con todas las féminas en este pueblo?_ \- Aunque honor a la verdad algunos no eran féminas, pero actuaban como tal - _¿Solo sucedió que terminaste hablando con Maléfica, Zelena, Cruella y el resto de personajes de cuentos de hadas? ¿Solo sucedió que ahora sabes secretos de la vida de todos?_

\- Mi intención jamás fue... – Si fue posible levante aún más la ceja.

\- _A mí no me vengas con cuentos grillito, como mínimo, quiero toda la información que recopilaste de esas sesiones y tu jamás volverás a pensar en todo lo que oíste_ – Le amenace, además si él sabía tantas cosas fue por mí, lo justo era que yo también tuviera acceso a esa información.

-Pero… - Su balbuceo hasta sonaba gracioso.

\- _Pero nada, quiero todas las carpetas de tu oficina, las entrevistas, los diagnósticos, lo que anotaste de Hook y el ambientador de pino; incluyendo lo del gato ese de dudosa sexualidad_ \- Reí de forma interna al ver el pálido tono que había estado adquiriendo tras cada una de mis exigencias… parecía que debía de recordarle quien mandaba en esta sociedad – _Es lo justo, en parte a tu falta con nuestro acuerdo_ – No es que quisiera tener información para conocer a esas mujeres, solo era un justo intercambio por las fallas del insecto.

\- Pero… pero esas notas son mías – Con su cuerpo temblando, intentaba pararse ante mí - Esas notas son peligrosas, aun mas en las manos equivocadas.

\- _¿Estas sugiriendo que en tus manos SÍ estarían a salvo?_ \- Fruncí el ceño, molesta… ¿Quién se creía este gusano? Sé que no tenía el mejor pasado, ni el historial de delitos más limpios, pero ahora era una mujer renovada, solo quería lo mejor para mi familia en este estúpido pueblo.

\- _Escúchame pequeño hombre, yo…_ \- Empezaba mi discurso, cuando me sorprendió su grito.

-No! – interrumpió mi amenaza – Escúcheme usted a mí, yo entreviste a esas personas con el fin de saber su opinión sobre una posible relación de Emma y Regina, todo lo demás está protegido por el acuerdo entre psicólogo y paciente - ¿Quién se creía para interrumpirme? ¿No sabía acaso que yo era la reina de corazones y podría acabar con su miserable existencia en un segundo? – Usted quería que esto se hiciera público, pues para eso las SWANQUEEN debían estar tranquilas y que el pueblo no las molestaría – Tuvo el descaro de señalarme con el dedo.

\- Además, estoy seguro que todo lo que sucedió en mi oficina usted también estuvo involucrada – Me miró con suspicacia… no creo que el grillo sepa que había usado algunos de mis trucos… o sí.

\- _No sé a qué te refieres_ – Con mi mejor pose de suficiencia negué de aquello que se me acusará.

\- Las peleas, los gritos, los intentos de piromanía de Maléfica, la locura y alcoholismo de Cruella, los arranques de locura de Zelena… ni hablar del comportamiento de Rubie… No crea usted que no note el ligero tufo a magia en todo ese loco comportamiento - Mantuve mi cara neutra a las acusaciones de Archie.

\- _No entiendo de que me acusas Archie_ \- Yo sólo era responsable quizás y solo talvez de hacer caer en la locura a Maléfica, pero el resto del grupo estaba mal de la cabeza y sin mi casi intervención.

\- No le daré las copias - Se cruzó de brazos al igual que yo para mantener mi mirada, molesto – No niego que esta gente tenga una vena de locura, pero sé que usted hizo algo para sacarla a relucir, no creo que desee que Regina sepa que su madre estuvo haciendo hechizos prohibidos en el pueblo.

\- _No te estoy pidiendo permiso_ – La amenaza del grillo me inquieto, creo que se dio cuenta de mi hechizo de lujuria express echado en el agua del pueblo, mejor dejaba este gusano para luego, pero no me iba a quedar tranquila, manteniendo mi pose le mencione – _Puedo tener todo lo que quiera, sola_ \- Le di una sonrisa y me despedí con un gesto de muñeca antes de aparecerme directamente en su consultorio a buscar esos archivos.

Cora siempre ganaba.

 **POV Archie**

Sacudí molesto los restos de humo de la desaparición de Cora, era un completo abuso a la privacidad de mis pacientes, sé que la información que tenía era muy jugosa, interesante, digna de poner en un libro; de seguro ella estaba revolviendo todos mis cajones para dar con aquellos papeles, gire los ojos, con una enorme sonrisa y me encamine a mi carro para regresar a mi casa, por hoy cerraría mi consulta, había obtenido más de lo que esperaba al iniciar la mañana, un nuevo conjunto no caería mal, ahora que mis arcas se verían llenas con un buen aumento.

\- ¿Cómo estas, pequeña? – Acaricie la cabeza de la pequeña Ru, que me había acompañado toda la mañana – ¿Estas cómoda de copiloto? – La gatita me ronroneo contenta por el paseo.

Encendí en un movimiento mi auto, enfilé hacia la ciudad con la mejor música de fondo, sería bueno darme un buen banquete de celebración. Di un rápido vistazo al espejo retrovisor y al pendrive en forma de grillo que colgaba de él con toda la información de mis pacientes de los últimos 14 años.

\- Bienvenida al siglo XXI Cora Mills – Con Nieves quedó claro que las hojas no debían existir.

Como decía el dicho… el que ríe último ríe mejor.

 **REGISTRO DE SESIÓN**

 **Nombre del paciente en Storybrooke:** SWANQUEEN – Emma Swan y Regina Mills

 **Nombre del paciente en el bosque encantado:** Princesa Emma Swan – Evil Queen

 **Edad:** Mejor no decirlo en público – 28 y 33

 **Poder:**

Emma: Comer mucho sin engordar, uso de espada y magia incontrolable.

Regina: Control de magia muy poderosa, arma principal sacar corazones.

 **Observaciones principales:**

Pareja que usa sus peleas para acercarse y coquetear de manera descarada

Mujeres fuertes e independientes

Ligera dependencia, generando que pasen la mayor parte del tiempo juntas

Negación de su relación ante el pueblo, aunque no perciban que sus acciones las delatan.

Amor inmenso por su hijo,

 **Conclusiones:**

POR FIN darán a conocer su relación, aunque les haya costado asumirlo.

 **Recomendaciones:**

Asistir a más "Conferencias De Alcaldes y Sheriff" para fortalecer su relación "laboral"

 **REGISTRO DE SESIÓN**

 **Nombre del paciente en Storybrooke:** Cora Mills

 **Nombre del paciente en el bosque encantado:** Reina de Corazones – Hija del Molinero

 **Edad:** Más de 50, mejor no preguntar la cantidad exacta para no morir decapitado.

 **Poder:** Bruja poderosa, sacar corazones.

 **Observaciones principales:**

Búsqueda constante de interferencia en la vida de sus hijas

Base de arrepentimiento por sus actos pasados

Posturas dominantes para aplacar la dificultad en entablar relaciones positivas

Gusto por interferir en la vida de la gente del pueblo

Tendencia a ver despertar la lujuria – Hipótesis: Utilizo alguna poción en la gente del pueblo

Dificultad en reconocer los límites para respetar la privacidad del otro.

 **Conclusiones:**

Está a favor de la relación de Emma y Regina, siendo la mente maestra para que sea pública su relación.

 **Recomendaciones:**

Terapia sobre el respeto de la vida ajena y la intimidad

Terapia de control de impulsos

No podía perder la costumbre de hacer la ficha de las protagonistas principales de esta historia, aunque desde luego debo pasarlas rápidamente al pendrive para evitar lecturas inesperadas.

Como me gusta mi trabajo… ahora sí que se me antoja un buen plato para celebrar.

 _ **Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, espero que les gustase esta historia, en especial para las que inspiraron esta historia, el chat DARK SIDE! Asi que un saludo a las que aun están ahí y las que se han marchado**_


End file.
